


可以吃但不许你惦记

by dzqy2020



Category: BL - Fandom, 司南葭, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: BL, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, Yaoi, 中文, 耽美, 高h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzqy2020/pseuds/dzqy2020
Summary: 【耽美·剧情向·高H】作者：司南葭//【完整版发表于po18】南和谦（温柔帝王攻有抖S潜质）X鄂毓（攻转受，性爱成瘾，淫荡，变态恶趣味）简介：一个双性恋1号被另一个1号开发成受，受君压抑了26年的欲求不满一旦爆发，开始与攻君探索各种新奇性爱体验。极致的香艳，逐步加深的浓烈感情，还有LGBTQ人群和家人的亲情纠葛。故事是一场由身到心的纯爱，从攻的视角展现了细腻的暗恋心境，受的矛盾推拉。爱是不分性别的吗？是也不是。但真正爱上一个人，就是全身心地接纳他的全部。在一次3P约炮中，富二代攻南和谦认识了同为1号的鄂毓，两人见面后就互相看不顺眼，南和谦觉得这个娘炮1怎么可以同自己相提并论。于是，两人展开了一场床上对决，双龙了那个漂亮的小零。然而很快南和谦发现鄂毓不但器大活好，还金枪不倒，就在他打算分散注意力的时候，不慎瞟了一眼鄂毓，发现鄂毓正以赤裸直白的眼神望着自己，下一秒，南和谦缴械投降，输给了他眼中那个娘炮1号。两人的缘分从此开始，南和谦不要脸地向同为1号的鄂毓求爱，两人半推半就的时刻，鄂毓警告他：“可以让你吃，但吃完了不许你惦记！”并不是纯H文，主要写的是两个人一步步敞开彼此的心扉，互相治愈家庭伤痛的故事。一个勾引一个上钩，一个追一个逃，一个爱了一个累了。攻一开始也是床伴无数，好不容易爱上一个人，却发现对方比自己还"渣"。直到他发现了鄂毓身上藏着一个天大的秘密。
Kudos: 9





	1. 一个攻的败北

本大少年芳廿四，颜值高身材好，不务正业钱也花不完，谁让投胎投得好。本少爷还是与本地半个gay圈帅哥有染的帝王总攻。只有我不想吃和吃腻的，还没有吃不到的。

今天，本少爷帝王攻生涯遭遇了第一次滑铁卢。正是对面这个家伙，也是个1号。比我矮了一头，骨架也偏小，他喷的香水带着一股子玫瑰荔枝味儿，你说说哪个生猛的1号会允许自己用这种娘里娘气的味道？如果不是今晚约会的零号长相够美也够骚，我肯定是不会来赴约的。如果知道小零还带了这么个家伙，我更不会来了，简直是拉低了本攻的格调。这家伙怎么是帝王的对手？

“鄂毓，给你介绍南和谦，你知道的那个南家的公子。”

“哦，那个南家的公子。我知道。”

这意味深长的语气和笑意真是叫人恼火。笑我是个靠父母才人前风光的二世祖？还是笑我爸在外面养的私生子争产闹得沸沸扬扬？真叫人火大！你等着，很快就让你见识见识哥哥的雄风，杀杀你那自以为是的傲气。

鄂毓驾轻就熟的样子，趁着小零去洗澡的空当儿，他从包里取出了医用手套，口罩，75%乙醇溶液和一次性床单。他戴上医用手套和口罩。

“给你。”鄂毓丢了一副口罩给我。

我鄙夷：“你这是有洁癖？”

鄂毓：“就算是这种五星级酒店也不一定每次都换床单或者严格消毒，万一遇到什么多人运动...多脏啊！”他说着拿75%乙醇溶液在房间的各处喷了一遍。

有病吧？我的眼睛被熏得生疼，忍不住打开了窗户。既然这么麻烦，干嘛还出来约？

鄂毓又將一次性床单铺在酒店的床上。

“求你别弄了，这种一次性的布料不讲究，我皮肤容易敏感，万一长了疹子怎么办？”我语气不耐烦，真是一秒也忍不了这家伙。

“南少爷您还挺娇气的。”鄂毓又笑了。

“你不懂，我这是对物品的品质有要求。哪像你？”我皱着眉头顿了顿，好不容易从那恼人的酒精味中得到一丝喘息，忍不住说出了自己的真心话：“你怎么事儿那么多？早知道找了个娘了吧唧的1一起玩，就不来了。”

鄂毓：“你说谁娘了吧唧？” 

“你不是吗？像个姑娘。”

我以为鄂毓会一怒之下摔门而去，那样倒省得对着他这张脸了。怕就怕他瞪着那双杏仁眼对我怒目而视，万一被我说哭了，都不知道该怎么哄，毕竟哄一个1开心这种事情，我并没有经验。

可是，鄂毓的样子却很平静，带着那个招牌的傲慢又恼人的笑容：“是吗？南大少，嘴上逞强算什么？有本事跟我比试啊，看看到底谁才是坚持到底的real man？谁才是全身上下只有嘴硬的假姑娘？”

笑话，也不算算自己几斤几两，敢跟本少爷面前放大话，一会儿叫你见识见识什么是器大活好，金枪不倒！这种家伙就是欠社会毒打，就该按在地上使劲摩擦才能治得了那张嘴。

“久等了，我还担心两位单独相处那么久会不会吵架呢？”小零从浴室出来，他穿上了性感的睡袍，睡袍在一侧肩膀像是刻意地滑落了几寸，恰到好处地露出了他白皙修长的锁骨。一时间视觉刺激令我马上有了感觉。我示意他到我怀里，他很乖巧地一钻就藏进了我的臂膀里。他用那被浴室里潮热的蒸汽蒸得又湿又软的唇贴上来，我们吻得忘了情，我的手不知不觉就钻入他薄纱的睡袍，抚上了滚烫的皮肉。我故意地捡那些弄得他心痒的地方揉，却偏偏略过“要害”。一边却还在分心，想着要快点有感觉，不能从一开始就输给那个娘炮。

那个家伙此刻却直愣愣地站在一旁看着我俩亲昵。

“毓哥哥，你不过来吗？”小零娇滴滴地唤了一句。 

鄂毓开始解他衬衣的纽扣，一步一步褪去衣衫，露出了他精瘦却有肌肉的身材，说实话挺诱人的，我光顾着看他了，都忘记了此刻应该是集中精力的时候。待他脱得赤条条，只剩下最后的遮羞裤，我才惊讶地发现那个鼓鼓囊囊的地方，明明只是看别人调情，为什么这家伙可以初始就是这种尺寸？难道是天赋异禀？我心里开始不安地打鼓，但直到此刻我还是觉得我怎么可能输？尺寸惊人又怎样？我还身经百战呢？

“毓哥哥，人家都听说你对床伴儿又温柔又体贴，那儿特别雄伟，还特别持久。”

“你敢说他比我厉害？小骚货，看我今晚怎么收拾你？”

“南少爷，您也厉害，别这样...捏得乳头都肿了...”

我和鄂毓的第一次正面交锋，本以为会是白热化地激战几百回合，毕竟对于1来说尊严有时候比爽更重要，面子更是高于怜香惜玉。当我在零号身上卖力驰骋，鄂毓却配合地为我们两个“服务”。他有一条比我遇过的零更软更湿的舌头，他舔舐着零号的乳头，在乳晕旁打着圈儿，时而用力按压，直把那里舔得微微红肿。零号下面被插入，胸口又接受着销魂蚀骨的双重刺激，已然失神地只会发出美妙动人的娇喘。他趴下身在我俩的腿间，湿着舌头触到了我们的交接之处，突如其来，令人寒毛直竖。从甬道的压迫里抽出后，片刻的放松之际，却又承受着那条温柔却有力的舌头，这感觉，好舒服。

“那么好吃吗？”我带着不怀好意的笑，低头问他。他一抬眼，与我四目交接，鄂毓的眼睛蒙上了一层磨砂的雾那般的迷离和沉醉，他的唇舌正吮着我那根肿胀到血管爆出的欲根，上面沾上了些白色的浆液，那是甜蜜的甘霖和乳汁，而那条舌头更是不经意地滑过嘴角，这景象给了我极大的心理冲击。

再这样下去，我大概就要爆炸了，为了转移注意力，我故意抱怨道：“你这松货，没和我约的时候，是不是一天也没闲着，每天都叫男人插吧？”

“哥哥，我没有！”零一边承受我胯部有力的顶弄，一边惨惨地解释。

我更加用力，语气轻蔑，“你没有？明明就松得快夹不住我了！”

“对不起，哥哥，我知道错了！再也不敢了！”

“骚逼是不是痒得很？要不要我们两根一起塞啊？”

“别！哥哥，真的会坏的！”

那骚货惺惺作态的样子，您都邀请我们两个来了，不就是暗示一根不够吗？你想玩强制play，那么我肯定奉陪到底。

“喂，我抱着他，你从后面进来。”我示意鄂毓从背后，“算了，你抱着他，我来。”我改主意了，不是说要比试吗？主动权在我手里，才不会被鄂毓牵着鼻子走。我说着就拔了出来，“啵”一声闷响，伴随着零号空虚的哀求“别出来！快点给我！”

我轻笑：“刚才不是还说不要吗？你不是挺想要的吗？说谎的坏孩子要怎么罚？”

“南哥哥，对不起！求你！”

鄂毓趁机抱着零，让零号观音坐莲骑上了他的玉柱，我再从零的身后掰开花丛看到那朵含苞待放的小花，准备给他来个“辣手摧花”。只见不似刚才我深入浅出之时的空虚不爽，现在那朵小花被绷得紧紧，似乎连褶子都减少了，这样的状况要再挤入我这根似乎是有点困难。可是聪明如本少爷，当然懂得化解这尴尬的场景。于是，我故作体贴温柔，抓了管润滑剂挤了许多上去，然后用手指伸入打着圈在四壁抹匀，慢慢地扩张,“你放松点儿，不然一会儿出血了。”

“嗯”小零从鼻子里挤出一个字，可是他的表情却出卖了他的无比舒爽。我见扩张得差不多，才將自己对准花心，慢慢地往里送，小零号也开始抽着冷息努力配合我。慢慢地整个吞入其中，说实话我是第一次，和别人一起被包覆在柔软温暖的肠道里。四处是绵软的，只有抵着鄂毓的那一边是硬梆梆的触觉。

“好烫！”鄂毓呢喃了一句。

我没有搭理他，开始顶着胯部一次一次地出入，撞击。此刻，我并没有想着如何伺候那个零爽快，因为我的好胜心驱使我要赢！为了赢我使出了吃奶的狠劲磨着鄂毓的下体，不仅如此，我还故意换着角度去刺激他，每次肌肤相贴的时候，我都用力地將他压迫到肠壁的角落。男人是最了解男人的，鄂毓在我的攻势之下，喘息越来越粗重。

我这么努力了良久，开始惊叹于这家伙不同寻常的耐力。自己却已经感觉前端湿哒哒的了，不得不找一些别的事情分散一下注意力，以免欲望烧得太旺將要爆发。我的目光在偌大的房间四处游走，不经意落在鄂毓的脸上，刚才没有发觉那是一张特别符合我个人美学的脸，而他那一双杏仁眼却并没有盯着他该盯的地方，比如身上那个叫得婉转动听的美人，而是直勾勾地盯着我的脸，我的肉体，和刚才吮着我的肉棒时一模一样的表情。如此直白的，毫无掩饰，就像是不加一丁点儿艺术修饰地平铺直叙他对我赤裸裸的肉欲。一瞬间，脑子轰隆一下炸了，我堕落到像极了色鬼缠身，冲动地俯身掰着另一个1号的下巴，生啃着他的唇，纵情亲吻他的脸，口水弄了他一嘴一脸。我好恨啊，从此以后我的总攻威名就將不复存在了吧？指不定这家伙会到外面如何炫耀他赢过了我。于是，我报复似地將他薄薄的唇咬出一个小口，然后迅速缴械投降。

虽然流着血，鄂毓却露出了开心的微笑，他朝我眨了眨眼，又吐了吐舌头，仿佛在宣告大获全胜。这个微笑好像不那么讨人嫌了，反而有那么点可爱。

那之后的很长一段时间，我都没有再见过鄂毓。意料之外，情理之中，鄂毓并没有把我们的输赢当成炫耀的资本。而我像是着了什么魔怔一般，时常想起那天他盯着我的眼神，那感觉害得我不得不三番五次跑洗手间自己安抚那些无处安放的欲念。我承认，我有那么点儿在意，一点点动心，这似乎是和以前睡过的对象都不一样的那种心动。这个该死的“娘娘腔”，偷心的贼！


	2. 我想靠近你（健身房浴室play 高H）

“姐妹们都已经无1可靠了？圈子里好不容易来了个不错的1号，你一个攻又不缺男人，干嘛非要和姐妹们抢男人？”说话的是上次约会的美艳零号洛轩。

南和谦：“我也没说要拿他怎么样。就算是个普通朋友，这个人出现又突然消失了，总会有点在意。鄂毓不是他的真名吧？”

洛轩：“哦~有点在意。南哥哥，你可别怪我没有提前奉劝你一句，他身边有个感情稳定的女朋友。而且他在咱们圈子里约人都只约一次，之后断得干干净净，绝不拖泥带水。”

南和谦：“直男掰弯？还是男女不忌？不过，我觉得他这人蛮有意思的，如果在生活中认识也可以多个朋友。”

洛轩：“如果你非要找他，我倒是知道他平时会去的健身馆...”

按照洛轩提供的线索，我果断找到那家健身会馆，并且买下了全年VIP卡，当然并不是我甘当冤大头，而是我很快和健身馆老板“一见如故”，而他也热情友好地给我提供了鄂毓通常的练习课表。那小子练得很勤，一周六天每晚八点准时报到。于是，逼得我不得不放弃夜生活。放弃一片花园，蹲守于此，只为折一支玫瑰。

可是一连六天，我都没有等到他的身影，我都怀疑这是不是洛轩和健身馆老板合伙谋划的一场骗局，现在为了卖卡都开始用美人计了吗？我打算最后等一天，如果今晚还没有等到他，就放弃，外面有整片的海洋湖泊，我却于此等一滴久久未落的露珠止渴。

他出现了，全身上下被黑色的运动服裹得严严实实。他同前台打了招呼就进了更衣室。我快步尾随他进入。

“这么巧？”我故作惊讶。

“你？”他疑惑地望了我片刻，然后恍然大悟一般，“是洛轩推荐你来这间店的吧？老板是他的干哥哥。我也是被他推荐来的。”

果然！万恶的资本！

“哦，对。我让他给推荐公司附近环境好一点的健身馆。我看这里条件很不错。”我自然而然地凑到了他近处，“关键是少了鱼龙混杂，也没有人多眼杂。”我的手已经揽上了他的腰肢，他条件反射一样身体微颤，向后躲了躲，避开了我的手。

“南先生，我想我上次大概没把话说清楚。我约人只约一夜，并不吃回头草，也希望对方不要越界。”

“不知者不为过。”我就算没有别的，这厚脸皮大概可以称上几斤了，“何况上次根本不算！”

“怎么就不算？”他面色潮红着，我就知道这家伙嘴上一本正经，但心里不知道已经脑补我两滚成了什么样子。

“当然不算啦，那次是洛轩约的你，不是我。而且，是我们两个一起幹他，又不是我幹你...”我特别强调了那个“幹”字，要多不要脸就有多不要脸。

“你少来！我是公的！”他又气又恼，从脸颊红到了耳根。

“你忘了，我只对公的发情！你不是也一样吗？”

“你！”他憋着想要吐出几句凶悍的话把我击退，可在我眼中他无能为力的样子真是太可爱了。“我和你怎么能一样！”

“怎么不一样？”我不想再给他继续狡辩的时间了，毕竟更衣室人多耳杂，再这么僵持下去，他大概就要打算好了怎么金蝉脱壳。于是，我不由分说地將他横着抱起，徑直钻进了单人浴室，反锁上门，这样至少也可以来个瓮中捉鳖。

“你放我下来！”他挣扎得厉害，手脚并用地对我又打又踢，但都不是真的用力。

这么半推半就着，我將他抱着坐到浴室墙上安装的置物架，迫使他打开双腿朝着我，我的双手钳制着他的上半身，令他动弹不得。

“你再这么耍流氓，我就要叫了！”

“你叫吧，我看看他们进来看到这副景象，是你比较丢脸还是我比较丢脸？”我早已参透了他虚弱的伪装，苍白无力的叫嚣，形同虚设的抵抗，都无法磨灭他舔着我肿胀的肉棍时的销魂，“你不想吃？哥哥给你吃。”那条肉棍此刻已经滚烫地支起了坚硬的柱体，粗鲁地隔着那层运动短裤顶着他。

“你！你听不懂人话吗？”他羞赧，撇过头去，故意忽略它。

我偏要抓住他的手硬生生地强制包覆住我的肉棒，“它想你想得硬成这样，你是不是该负点责任？”这双手不似普通臭男人的又厚实又粗糙，手虽不小，手指却极其纤长，相较之下，手掌反而显得小巧精致。被这么一双漂亮的手摸着，那里立刻就补了一波热血。

“你自己要意淫，还怪别人勾引？”

“你不是在勾引我吗？”我讥笑着，“我帮你回忆回忆，那时候是谁像个饿鬼投胎一样流着口水吮吸我的肉棒？又是谁连那点用这根大肉棍在那骚逼里打出来的沫都不放过？好吃吗？骚不骚？腥不腥？”

“够了！我求你别说了！”他的身体已经抖成了筛子，我知道也许他还残存一丝理智，可是身体已然不受控制地性奋，只要再接再厉地刺激，他就会乖乖地自己掰开那朵小花，露出他的花徑，任我穿梭其中。

gay嘛，就算是号称自己多么man，多么猛，只做1，其实骨子里都有那么点儿“娘”，非贬义的。我见得多了，骚起来比零还贱的1，有被肏熟了哭着喊着求我肏死他的1，哀嚎着求我尿里面、肏到他怀孕的1，不过这种play我真的没什么兴致。真是笑死人了。所以，小零们一定不要以为你的老公在你面前的样子就是他的全部了，他可能骑着你的时候骂你骚浪贱，其实自己被别人架着腿、一插到底的时候比你还骚浪贱千百倍。

扯远了，我不知道鄂毓是不是也那么骚浪贱，但我知道他此刻紧咬牙关，嘴角那个小伤口结的痂都快被咬破了，人从脖子红到了耳根，我继续以言语激將：“都是男人，你还怕我把你吃了不成？来吧，我们两个早就有过肌肤相亲的关系，你现在给我表演贞洁烈女？”

也许是我的话打破了他最后残存的薄弱意志力，他抵抗的手松了些，整个人瘫软地向后仰着靠墙。我像个得到了长官首肯的士兵，接到命令立刻执行，我撕扯掉他的运动裤，内裤和背心，露出他白条条的身子和挺立的下体。

饿鬼投胎，我刚才这么形容他，实际是形容我自己。我都不知道自己什么时候对着男人的肉棒这么痴迷，我做了我以往嗤之以鼻的事情，含住了那根对于我的口腔来说太过巨大的下体。我很努力地撑开口腔，硬往里塞，可是他的尺寸实在是超出了我的预期，妈的，他太粗了。

“嗯”他隐忍地发出了一声痛苦的哀嚎，我感觉一双温柔的手盖在我的头发上，他轻轻地揉着我的发丝。我知道怪我生疏，弄痛了他，就在我想更努力伺候他的时候，他柔声说：“让我来帮你吧。”

我像是得到了解脱，因为我快呕出来了，我吐出了那根可怕的巨物，嘴角流着津液，狼狈不堪。他跪到了我的腿间，双手扶住我的大腿，我见他酝酿了一阵，然后张开嘴接受了我的全部，我才发现他刚刚是积蓄了很多的唾液，整个口腔都溢满了新鲜的汁液，在它的润滑之下，我的肉棒进入地并不困难，而且湿热的感觉让我有一种飘飘欲仙的快乐，大概这就是为什么日本会有泡泡浴这种服务。只是他是在用一条舌头帮我的下体洗泡泡浴。然后，更精彩的来了，四壁的包裹之下，那条我爱惨了的舌头像蟒蛇一样灵活地绕着肉根缠绕、打圈、摩擦，我几乎是娇喘着哼出了声。丢脸至极！谁想到我这样的1，竟然被他的一条舌头舔弄得溃不成军，软着腿踉踉跄跄地向后靠上了浴室瓷砖，而他乘胜追击，继续卖力地吸着，舔着，还不忘用喉咙挤压。

我此刻才幡然醒悟，就算上一次他没有以眼神勾引，我依然会一败涂地。该死！男人就是被下半身操控的物种，但凡我能多用用脖子以上，也不至于被他操纵，为他着魔！

“我忍不住了！”我挤出一句，“松开我吧！”

可他偏偏包住了口腔不放，反而更放肆地挤压我，我别无选择，挺着腰將亿万子孙送入他的喉咙，这时候他才做出了干呕的动作，捂住嘴，趴在马桶上吐得稀里哗啦。

“你没呛到吧？别怪我没提醒你。”我有点不好意思。

他回过头，眼神和我相对：“没什么怪味，只有一点点腥。”

“你...”你知道他那种表情，嘴角还挂着一丝白色浆液，对一个年轻气盛，血气方刚的男人描述他的精液，这是什么样的刺激？大概就是让他的小帐篷一秒原地支楞起来那么刺激。

就在他放松警惕的时刻，我又一次趁其不备抱起他，这次我整个身体將他压迫在墙上，两人的下体之间只有一个小小的支点。我毫无理智的大脑只发送了一个讯号，插进去，把这个人肏到娇喘吁吁，把他肏得失魂落魄，成为一具只会享受快感缠身的空壳。我向来就是说干就干的，完全忘记了什么扩张，拼了命一样往里顶。他痛得小声地抽泣，就在头部刚刚挤入一点点之时，他哀求道：“求你轻点，我没有做过这个。”

我从来不知道有这么个人可以如此轻易地操控我的情绪，忽上忽下，忽高忽低，他可以一秒把我送上云霄，下一秒就推我跌落谷底。“我没做过这个”就这么一句话，直接浇灭了熊熊燃烧的欲望。我突然从一个色狼饿鬼，变成了一个温柔绅士，虽然是没穿衣服的。但不妨碍我人模狗样地把他抱下来，我不好意思地问：“你帮我了，你都没有享受，要不我再帮你。”

“不用了吧，快关门了，我们快点洗澡出去吧。”他的样子狼狈，更多的是尴尬，撇过脸去，连看都不敢看我一眼。

“你还好吧？”我关切地问，我发誓绝对不是虚情假意。

“南少爷，被你吃我自认倒霉，但不许你就此惦记上了！你不明白，我真的和你不一样！”

我沉默着不知道该回应些什么。说我不会再觊觎他？可是我觉得经过这次我更贪恋了。说我想和他搞对象？可是他早已有了“感情稳定的女朋友”，况且他说他和我不是一类人。我本不是个长性的人，说不定哪天就腻了，分手了。他有他原本计划好的人生，难道我非要让他和我一样，下半辈子混着度日吗？

我们匆匆洗了澡，出去的时候，健身会馆的灯火已经熄灭了大半，迎接我俩的是老板。他微笑着，似乎在说现在的年轻人啊，不是一般的野。我们就尴尬地和老板道别，一前一后走出了大门。

“至少让我送你回家吧？”我跟在他身后，小心翼翼地问。

“南少爷，我们连朋友都不算。请你自重吧。”他丢下这句就走，留我在原地。我突然后悔了自己一时冲动扑了他。

脑海里响起一段旋律，于是我轻声地哼唱起来 I just wanna make you feel okay//But all you do is look the other way//I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay//I just kinda wish you were gay。


	3. 和解

“我的小鳄鱼！”我躺在床上痛苦哀嚎，谁还不是个恋爱中的宝宝，而我可悲地暗恋上了一个深柜的“直男”，而且那“直男”还有正宫女朋友，可我因为没管理好自己的下半身，一不小心没控制住就差点把他强上了，导致小鳄鱼现在肯定特别不想看到我这张玉树临风的俊脸，即使他无法抗拒我的八块腹肌和擎天玉柱，“谁来帮我！”

*小鳄鱼：我对鄂毓的昵称

也许真的是我的哭喊感天动地，我对小鳄鱼的爱日月可鉴，我接到了一个电话，这將扭转我与鄂毓的不良关系。

洛轩：“南哥，有空吗？有事找你帮忙。”

“你啊？什么事情？我现在心情不好，最好不要太麻烦。”

洛轩：“鄂毓找人帮忙，我第一个想到你，你要是嫌麻烦，我就回绝好了。”

“你等等！你说谁？鄂毓？怎么可能麻烦？”狗狗般的憨厚语气。

洛轩：“好了，南哥，知道你看上他了。鄂毓要写一篇关于校园贷款的文章，需要采访业内人士，我想你不是刚好是做互联网金融平台的吗？就推荐了你。”

“你推荐我了？他同意了？”我万分疑惑，那晚他的表情明明是要和我老死不相往来了？我以为这辈子距离他50米之内都將成为我的禁区。一旦我企图闯入他的生活圈，就会被打爆狗头。

洛轩：“为什么不同意？你们不是很熟吗？这样也方便交流啊。我把他的联系方式发给你，你自己加他。”

我如获至宝般地捧着手机，傻笑着，小鳄鱼的社交账号，我之前都不敢问他加好友。这次我要好好表现，千万不可以再搞砸了，一定要管住自己，千万不可以随便对他乱发情，万一事后被他拉黑了，就彻底歇菜了。

我和鄂毓约了周六下午在咖啡店见面。他推荐的一家咖啡店，距离健身会馆不远。咖啡店，好地方，终于像正经谈恋爱的场所了，虽然我可能更推荐情侣酒店，毕竟可以讨论工作累了随时躺床上休息一下。

另外，我发现鄂毓以他的本名在網路平台发表过很多文章。我从小特别佩服文笔好的人，毕竟我是个作文永远在及格线挣扎的选手，我甚至怀疑老师给我狗屁不通的作文及格分是因为我手速惊人，填满了所有格子，当然也有可能是给我这张脸的友情分。自然而然，我检索了所有能找到的鄂毓的大作。可是，当我將那些文档打印成册，正打算跪着拜读，却发现了类似《婆婆一天未养儿媳，凭什么要孝敬婆婆？》，《当婆婆说把你当成亲生女儿后，如何破局？》，还有类似《老公手机里一封神秘女子的来信》，《一个男人说我养你，请他滚！》...

我的小鳄鱼就是有才，不但文笔异常优秀，而且拥有无穷发散的想象力，能將自己这堂堂七尺男儿代入一个饱受男权社会凌虐的小媳妇角色，如果不是我从未深思熟虑过女权为何物，大概也会被他的文字煽动得热血上脑，高举女权的大旗！谁说我的小鳄鱼娘？他一点也不娘，他在我心中爷们儿着呢！

到了约会地点，那家开在静谧的街巷角落的咖啡店。我一眼看到鄂毓正坐在店外的露天桌椅上，阳春三月的温柔阳光下，他戴着一副黑框眼镜，白衬衣西装裤，干净又特别引人浮想。他正专心致志地对着笔记本电脑敲字。这是我第一次看到工作场景中的他，果然认真做事的男人最迷人。

我借着手机屏幕照了照自己特意做的帅气发型，穿着我的战袍，保持这个迷人微笑，这次我要攻下他的心。

“抱歉，从公司来有点堵车，让你久等了。我去点咖啡，你要哪种？”我绅士地询问他。

他：“我没特意等你，平时常在这家店工作，公司就在这栋楼上面。”

我：“难怪这里离健身馆那么近，原来是距离你的公司近。”

听我提到健身馆，他的脸瞬间黑了，渐渐变成黑中透红，红黑红黑的。

他：“黑咖啡就好，还是我来点吧，我麻烦你帮忙在先。”

我：“没事，我来吧。”一杯咖啡又算什么，尽管麻烦我吧，我会让你在别的地方好好地卖力偿还。

我：“洛轩说你打算写一篇关于校园贷的文章。我能帮你什么？”

他：“我就是有些关于網路校园贷款平台究竟是如何坑人的问题。以及利率计算的问题，我搞不太明白。”

我问他要了纸笔，“举个简单的例子，比如你借了1200元的贷款，分1年12期偿还，年利率是10%，如果按照等本等息计算，也就是每月本金不变。每个月还本金1200/12=100，每月利息1200*10%/12=10，那么每月还贷总额为110元。实际上以等本等息还款是非常坑的了，你想想在还贷的最后一个月，你依然按照本金1200元计算利息，然而在之前的11个月你实际已经还完了1100元本金及利息，你说是不是血亏？很多網路贷款和民间借贷喜欢采取这种方式，借款人也没有考虑到真实的利率。更别提網路平台还会在每次还贷时都收取额外手续费。”

“至于真实利率的计算方式要用到IRR（内部收益率），这个比较麻烦，就不赘述，也可用等额贷款实际利率=1.8*名义利率这个经验公式。以上面为例，实际月利率近似于10%*1.8=18%，远远高出他们说的10%...”我们又花了些时间讨论了几个相关的网贷知识。

“虽然，我好像还是有点一知半解，但是多亏你的讲解让我有点理解網路放贷的暴利在哪里了。”鄂毓对照我的草稿纸认真地记着笔记，他靠得很近，胳膊紧挨着我的胳膊。从那么近的距离欣赏他的侧脸，这是他和我这么贴近的时候最为放松的一次。

他：“想不到你懂的蛮多的。”

我：“我和你说的不过是些专业基础，我也不敢自吹自擂，比起公司里厉害的前辈我差得远了。”

他：“比我强多了，我学过的数学全部原封不动还给了老师。”

被他夸了，我心中暗爽。我爹要我好好读书果然没骗我，总算尝到了对我未来媳妇的小范围的智商“碾压”，而且他似乎还蛮受用的。

他：“我原来以为你只有四肢发达呢，没想到你还精于算计！”

我洋洋得意，嘴上谦虚：“你要是见过我爹才知道什么是算计！”

他：“哦？有其父必有其子吗？那你不会把毕生所学都用来算计我吧？”

我：“...”

在他的冷笑中，我汗毛直竖，呵呵呵，不会是被他看出来了吧？不过喜欢他应该和算计还是有所区别的吧？

大概是因为我突然僵化的笑容，鄂毓噗嗤笑了，“不过话说回来，你生个儿子肯定也像你一样聪明。”

我：“你要帮我生吗？”

他：“没正经的，我没那种功能。”

三句话离不开那档子事，果然是本性难移。如果我有儿子，希望他能比我正经点儿。既然已无药可救了，我干脆就一不做二不休，越靠越近，想趁他专心记笔记偷袭亲到他。他本还是放松的状态，忽然就像受惊的小动物，警觉地埋头將自己藏在笔记本电脑后方。

“抱歉，刚才咖啡机出了问题，先生您点的咖啡和餐点都送齐了，请慢用！”原来是咖啡店的服务生正巧將餐点送来了。

我端起咖啡抿了一小口，“其实我并不同情那些網路借贷被骗的学生。真的，没有还贷能力却要承担风险，除了自己爱慕虚荣，就是仗着父母肯定不会坐视不管。”

鄂毓摘下眼镜，表情严肃，“该怪的不是你们这些无良网贷平台吗？抓住学生群体没有社会经验的弱点，瞄准他们背后父母的财力。不是应该加强监管吗？怎么能把责任推卸给受害者！”

我：“等等，我们做的可不是学生网贷平台。而且，就算千叮咛万嘱咐，还是会有傻子主动往坑里跳！”

他：“在我看来不过是韭菜收割机，都是玩弄资本的无良平台。”

我半是调侃半是赌气地说：“我发现你这个人还挺同情心泛滥！而且还爱贩卖焦虑！”

“你看了我的文章？”他的脸红了，闭上了嘴。

我却不肯轻饶，“你不是很能共情女孩子吗？还有点女权主义。那你说说一个男人有女朋友，还和别的男人做爱，这叫什么？”我当下没忍住，脑子一发热，將憋在心里的话都倒了出来，这个渣男，竟然游走在我和一个女人之间，难不成你还想享受齐人之福吗？

他不说话了，本来我们还暧昧地挨着彼此，如今他故意地往旁边挪了挪，躲得远远的。我又因为一时冲动，惹得他炸毛了。自己惹急了这只小动物，就要自己顺毛撸。我伸手就勾着他的脖子往自己怀里拉，“你误会我的意思了，我想说受害者固然可怜，但是盲目的同情心有时候也于事无补，所以我宁可事前骂醒对方，骂不醒的只能怒其不争。对不起，我这个人不像你那么感情细腻，你别太往心里去。”

他没有挣扎，像是没了脾气的猫儿，任由我把他抱在臂弯里。

“一会儿去哪里？你挑地方还是我挑地方？”他红着脸，说话的时候，用舌头舔了舔微微干涩的唇。

“你当我过来就是想和你做这个？”我觉得自己被冤枉了，好歹我也是真心实意地想帮忙，“我们一起去吃晚餐。”

他用一种看怪物的眼神快速瞅了我一眼，又迅速别过脸去，我的鼻息轻轻地有规律地吐在他的后颈上，那一块地方渐渐开始有了点艳色的红。

“今晚去我家吧。我从她那儿搬出来了。”他小声说了一句。

“谁？”我没明白过来。

他：“我说我女朋友。我前一阵都在忙搬家的事情。”

他说他从女友家搬出来了，是分手的意思吗？为什么分手？因为他终于良心发现了，不能伤害一个无辜的女孩子？是因为他们感情不合？无论如何，既然分手了，是不是就表示我可以追求他了？

我的表情应该很别扭且滑稽，想装得严肃去安慰，却掩饰不住欣喜，“你别太难过。天涯何处无芳草。”

“那去我家？”他和我反复确认着。

我：“你真把我当成禽兽了？”

他：“我们从认识一共见过三次面，今天才是第三次，可前两次大多数的时间不都是身体交流吗？”

所以啊，今天才更要忍住。不然我真的会被当成衣冠禽兽。

我：“今天还是算了吧，哥哥带你去吃一家新开的餐厅，很不错的！”必然不能被他牵着鼻子走。

他：“南少爷，你的公司真的是在这附近吗？上次见面，你说为了方便下班健身。你那家公司离这个区开车至少1小时吧？还是在不堵车的情况下。还说不是为了特意来扑我？”

我：“...”

“绕来绕去，有意思吗？你不是说第一次不算吗？上次算吗？如果不算，那我们今天就把这事了结了，省得劳烦你天天惦记着。好像我欠你的。”他说得轻描淡写，仿佛我们的一切都只是交易一般轻巧。

真是难啃的硬骨头。

“行吧，但是总要先吃饭吧，就当为上次的事情赔礼道歉。”我给了一个牵强附会的理由，他没有再持反对意见。

我们两个驱车前往那家我挑选的餐厅，事前我有问过洛轩是否知道他的偏好，显然我还是高估了洛轩对他的了解，也没问出个所以然来，但是看他那么生活健康，应该不会拒绝清淡的私房菜馆吧？

他：“和谦，一直没问你，你几岁？”

我：“我刚刚满24。你呢？应该比我小，不会是同龄吧？”

谁想到他噗嗤抱着肚子笑了，“原来是个小屁孩！小屁孩，叫哥。我可比你大两岁，而且我月份大。”

我翻了个白眼，什么？看他的样子那么有少年感，所以我一开始就默认我比他年长。说话的方式和口气，待他的态度都像个大哥哥对弟弟一样。如今，突然反转过来，是不是今后我还得喊他哥？真是难以想象，感觉是被占便宜一般。

我：“我还真的没有过哥哥，我家就我一个，后来多了个异母的弟弟，和我不对付。”

“以后有哥哥罩着你。要是谁欺负你告诉你哥。”他半开玩笑地说。

我：“那我先谢谢哥了。”

“和谦，我和我女朋友的事情，你都不好奇吗？”他话锋一转，竟然提及了我最在意的事情。可是他刚刚没有继续说的意思，我又怎么能多嘴问。

“嗯。我能理解。我刚才说的话你别太往心里去。”我淡淡地说。

他：“不是你想的那个样子，我和她是同学，一开始是关系很好的朋友。我这个人孤僻，没什么朋友，她是蛮仗义直率的个性。我们是不久前才在一起的。当时，我遇到了些事情，意志消沉，她在我最困难的时候帮我撑过来，你知道人脆弱的时候，感情也脆弱。”

越来越多困惑，他为什么要解释这些给我听？我在他心中不应该只是一个“日抛型”的炮友吗？和他不知道几任的炮友一样？他有必要和一个未来都不知道还会不会见面的过客交心吗？他有必要如此自尊要同无关紧要的我自证清白吗？还是说他对我有一点点不同？


	4. 分手与初夜 （零号初体验 高H）

“哥，问你个问题，你可以回答也可以不回答。你和那姑娘分开是不是因为...”我斟酌着用词，因为发现自己是同性恋？因为被发现约炮成性？因为沉溺于“异常”的性欲？还是...因为我？

“因为性？”没想到鄂毓自己给我完形填空，“是，但也不是全部。很多事情都超出了坠入爱河时候的单纯，一开始以为是两个人的缠绵，后来你发现你们之间还隔着岳母大人的期待，莫名其妙的婆媳问题，房贷，车贷，孩子，一切一切都是压力。只能怪我自己没本事，只是个收入微薄的码字人，给不了她更好的生活。她是个好姑娘，我很喜欢她，可是我配不上她的好。”

我心情复杂，所以他才写那些文章吗？

“说起来挺害臊的，但是对你，也就不在乎这些了。我和她是第一次，可她有过前任男友，第一次的时候，我不知道怎么做，她挺失望的。”

“你不要告诉我这是你出来找别人的原因？”我惊呆了，头一次听说在女人那里失利就转战男人的，大哥，正常操作不是应该和女朋友多加练习，多看科普，磨练技术吗？你这样的傻瓜，就算我不刻意算计也早晚被我吃得骨头不剩。

“嗯，我很傻吧。我是不敢了，总觉得和一个女孩发生了那种事情，就是要对人家负责的，而且万一最后没能在一起，她未来的丈夫会介意吧。既然没办法负责，就别害了人家。”

大哥，我真是对你这老古董的思路佩服得五体投地。而且，照你这逻辑，睡了男孩子就不需要负责了吗？睡了你老公我就想跑？果然是渣男逻辑。

“不会啊，女人嘛，就是麻烦一点。”我虚伪地应和道。

夜已深，明天是不用早起的星期天。我们两个人磨磨蹭蹭着，最后还是拗不过到了他的新居。既然是他主动的，与其虚伪客套，不如顺水推舟。我们进门后，随手將公文包、笔记本电脑甩在玄关，一路扒掉对方的外衣，衬衫。我们手忙脚乱地在对方身上探索，唇齿像是粘合了一般一刻也没有离开过彼此，今晚的他异常主动，甚至將舌头伸入主动探寻着我的口腔，我也被那种热情感染，激烈地回应着那个持之以恒的吻。就在两人气喘吁吁之际，他先停了下来，扶着我的臂膀，“我去浴室洗澡和准备。”

“都这样了，两个一起洗吧？”我提议。

“别，单人公寓淋浴间很小，等会儿洗着洗着就会忍不住做，不方便。”他回答。

可我猜想地方小大概不是全部的原因吧，毕竟健身房的单人浴室也不大，也许他是羞于在另一个大男人面前给自己扩张。

我：“行，你先去吧。我在客厅等你。”

我就待在沙发上等他，这是一间小巧的单人公寓，起居室里摆着几个书柜，里面满是书籍，品类很杂，包括历史，艺术，科普科幻和文学名著等等。不大的空间里却有一张可以躺人的沙发，他应该喜欢窝在上面看书吧？我有些困倦，就靠着沙发闭目养神。

不知过了多久，他才从浴室出来。他大概以为我睡着了，轻手轻脚地过来坐在我身旁，湿漉漉的头发带着一股玫瑰的香味。我的脸上感受到水珠的微凉，那是从他的湿发上滴落下来的。我可以清晰地感知到他愈来愈逼近的气息，他双手捧着我的脸颊，在上面印下了一个浅浅的吻。

本不想打扰这个温馨美好的瞬间，可我还是条件反射地伸手揪住了他的睡袍领口將这个吻逐步加深，随后就是揽着他的身子，將他翻转压迫在沙发上，成了传教士体位。

我掀起了他的睡袍，他下身真空着，两条修长的腿一览无遗，而我也开始扯自己的拉链，他很默契地用那两条美腿配合着將那裤子用力往下蹬。我借着幽暗暧昧的夜灯，对准着那处，这次不比上次的困难窘迫，扩张后松动了不少，而且内外抹了足够的润滑 。他湿得像个情欲高涨的女人，难耐地以最大限度朝我打开了双腿，一只脚架在沙发背上，另一只夹着我柔韧有力的腰，那力度是对我最大的鼓励，鼓励我卖力地挺动着腰胯，將所有的力气都集中在我们交接在一起的那方寸之间。

初入时被夹得太紧，疼和爽到头脑眩晕，渐渐才放松些，我刻意观察着他的表情，他早已沉溺于我腰部的节奏，只要我向着他的身体挺进一下，他就会皱一下眉头，半张着嘴，一副像是被勾起欲望却迟迟得不到满足的样子，在这样销魂蚀骨的摩擦积累了十几下几十下，他更是不受控制地颤抖，可他偏偏要强忍着绝不呻吟。

我怕太过刺激，稍稍顿了顿，“放松一点，想叫就叫出声吧，这样你会更舒服的。”

他的样子像是快要哭了，“我做不来，太害臊了，我学不来...那些零。”

那样子实在过于诚实，诚实得叫人充血，塞得更紧更深，我咬着牙，额头冒出了更多细密的汗珠，“哥，放松一点，你要把我夹断了。”他听我如此直白，羞到用手捂住了自己的眼睛不肯看我，我怎么可能允许他享受着我的服务，却不让我看到成果，于是我把那双手从他的眼睛上强行掰下来，”勾着我的脖子，我抱你起来。”

我起身，他双手揽着我的脖子，双腿夹着我的腰，“你想去哪里？”

“厨房，吧台。”他眯着眼，过于刺激。

“遵命，我的陛下。”我保持着这个体位，抱他去了开放式厨房，將他放在吧台上，这是一个挺高的吧台，说来也巧刚好是我适合的高度，他的腿打得更开了，悬于半空，方便我將那朵开合自如的小花尽收眼底。

“用力！别停下！”他命令着我，像高高在上的陛下。

“如您所愿！”我开始像高速重型打桩机一样凿着他呼之欲出的欲望，没有丝毫怜惜，肆意探寻着那初经人事的小徑。忽的不知道是击中了哪处的腺体？喷涌而出一池春水，瞬间就淹没了他紧窄的小徑，霎时间，我的下体感受到了比润滑剂更加黏糊的触感，里面滑腻得似乎让摩擦力都消失殆尽了。这样的撞击变得更加得心应手，但是却让两个人都有点找不着力的空虚寂寞。

他开始耐不住了，“不够，用力！”

“你等等“，我拔出来，随手抽了吧台的纸巾帮我们两擦了擦，“怎么会湿成这样？”我拍了拍他的大腿，“背过身，跪好。”

他乖巧地翻了个身，將屁股对着我，我双手揽着那腰，將他往下拖了一把，刚好把洞送到肉棒的位置，失去重心的他一惊，随即就是更深入地对接了我的下体，我看不到他的表情，但是可以想象这般的深入，大概又让他爽到了一个新境界。我架着他的腿打开成M字型，他撑着桌面，而我用臂力支撑着他的下半身，循环往复地往我的身上插入抽出，插入抽出。我看到自己那根肉棒恰到好处地贴合着他的肉壁进进出出的样子，刚才潮吹产出的琼浆玉露，已经打出了许多白色的沫沫。我放他的腿落地，坏笑着用手指在上面舀了一点，送到他嘴边，他犹豫了一下还是含住了我的手指，”好吃吗？什么味道？”

“腥的，咸的。”

我继续调戏他，“哥哥，你多说说话，不能叫几声好听的让你老公开心开心？老公今晚可是下了血本了，不知道浪费了多少种子在你这块不毛之地，你说你要是个女人，那至少还能怀上一个我的种？”

我明显感觉到他被我这话刺激得抖成了筛子，那个特别能囤积脂肪的屁股扭得快变形了，我伸手朝着那屁股就是几巴掌，他的喉咙里才挤出了一个隐忍的嘶吼，像一只母兽，正被强迫接受着雄性野兽的侵犯。给我的错觉就是，我在侵犯他，这让我不爽，我如此努力地伺候他，干得他爽到白眼直翻，可他却装模做样，故作姿态。

“荡夫！”我讥讽地骂了一句。

这时候他才回眸望了我一眼，表情微妙，“我们回沙发上，我在上面。”

虽然心里不服，但我还是照做着，这次他终于占据了主导地位。他像做深蹲一样，双脚分开踩在我身子的两侧，摸着我的肉棒对准自己的花心，然后小心地向下坐去，肉棒没入了内里，因为尺寸惊人，他有很大的范围可以自己上下耸动。只见他挺着纤腰，越扭越疯癫，时不时摇晃着打圈儿，这腰力和腿力真的不是一般柔弱的小零号可以企及，也许这也是1号的好处。我平躺着毫不费力就能舒服地被吞吐着肉棒，眼前春色撩人，如脱衣舞或者钢管舞郎一般的演出，令我身心愉悦至极。而更要命的是他那一根又粗又长的肉棒上翘着龟头，随着身体左右上下起舞，晃得我心神荡漾。我一手抓住它，不遗余力地揉弄，直到两人疯狂到大脑空白，腰胯抖成了同频，深深相抵着对方的私密射出了爱的汁液。

“别出来。”他俯下身凑到我耳边，柔情蜜意地说起了绵绵密密的情话，“这屋子好冷，特别是在夜里。好想留下多些关于你的回忆。我独处的时候，想着你的温度，身体就会暖起来，然后自己安慰自己。”

那话搔着我的耳道，痒得將要心跳过速。为什么你可以不用一句淫词秽语，但在我耳中却全部翻译成赤裸裸的色诱？为什么你骑跨在我身上的表情，可以同时兼有纯洁无暇和欲壑难填？为什么你要特意告诉我你分手的实情，我都快信了你是为了我而离开她？你真是要了我的命了！


	5. 日记 （微H）

和心爱的他整夜缠绵原来是这个感觉。直到天边染上瑰丽的艳红，他昏昏沉沉瘫软在我的怀中。我搂着他一起清洗，他个子比我矮一头，抱着并不困难。在我怀里听话得像极了撸顺了毛的猫咪，打着哈欠。真不敢相信上次他见了我还避之不及，这次竟然安心地任由我支配。然后，我抱他上床，相拥着入眠。这感觉真不错，不用像和炮友一样做完赶时间离开。

再次醒来，房间里依旧昏暗，光线透过百叶窗在他象牙白的裸体上形成了道道阴影，他侧身蜷缩的样子美不胜收。我悄声趴到他的身旁，仔仔细细地欣赏，结实的背，漂亮的腰线，我继续往下探索，果然这个家伙腿间还是那么昂首挺立。

我脑袋里忽然闪过一个念头，上一次帮他口的时候，都没有做到最后，昨晚我们两个人一起高潮，也忘了最后他射到哪里了？现在回忆起来当时我的肚子上很干净。他不会是和我一起都没享受到吧？想到这里，我忽然有了个有趣的想法，故意掉头和他颠鸾倒凤着躺下，小心翼翼地將脸埋入他的腿间，张口含着那根硬梆梆的东西，继续装睡。被我温暖的口腔一包裹，他的身子激灵地抖了抖。果然不多久，他就清醒过来。

“你做什么？”他大惊失色。

我慢悠悠地揉了揉睡眼，假装也是刚刚清醒，“哦。没什么，我习惯嘴里吮吸着东西睡觉。你不觉得这样含着很有安全感吗？要不你也试试？”

他被我逗乐了，“你这癖好有那么点儿...特殊，你还是个小宝宝吗？还是不用了，我怕我真的做梦梦见吃烤肠给你咬一口。”

我不放过他，反而又迎上前，將他吞入我的口腔，意乱情迷一般地帮他深喉。他的声音颤巍巍的，伴随着逐渐加重的呼吸，“和谦，别弄了，时间应该不早了，我给你煎真的香肠吃行不行？”

我使坏着就是不放，模糊地吐字，“我不要，就要吃这根！除非...”

他不对劲了，阖着眼眸，脖子微微向后仰着，粗喘变成了喉咙内隐忍的呻吟，“嗯~你想要什么我都答应你。求求你松口。”

“你说的！那不许你日抛了我？”我嘟囔着，我记性好，当然忘不了他之前说的约人只约一次的事情。

他：“我什么你？”

我：“说好了，我下次还可以约你出来，不许反悔！”

他恢复了常态，伸手抚上了我的头发，手指穿过我的发线轻轻撩拨着，说了句：“傻瓜。”

我的手依然游走在他大腿根部，终于停留在他大腿上一块玫瑰图样的纹身上，隐隐可见纹身覆盖了疤痕。在认识我之前，他到底经历了什么？“哥哥，你好像很喜欢玫瑰，这个纹身有什么意义吗？”

“纹身也不一定要有意义吧？”他浅浅地笑了笑，反问我。

“不想告诉就算了，你怎么那么多秘密？”

我们两个起身的时候果然已经下午了，望着屋子里一片狼藉，我们忍俊不禁。昨晚简直像两头饿狼，啃上了彼此就疯了一样不管不顾地在房间的各个角落做了个遍，当时完全没有注意我的裤子被撕破了一道口子，可我又穿不了他的裤子。于是，他提议拿着我的裤子去店里买一条一模一样的，顺便打包午餐回来。我只能光着身体在他的房间里帮忙收拾残局。

他离开后不久，忽然有敲门声响起。我正疑惑怎么那么快就回来了？幸好在开门前先看了一眼，门外是个看上去二十多岁的女生，打扮是俏丽的中性风，梳着齐耳短发。我当然也不是不可以装作没人在家，但我还是將门打开了一条缝隙，只露出了上半身，“你找谁？”

那姑娘看到应门的不是屋主人，想要推门而入，幸亏我比她有力才堵住了她的去路。

“我找鄂毓，你是谁？”她踮着脚，往屋内张望着。

我肯定是不会让她进门的，我倒是不怕她看到我腿间尺寸惊人的东西，我是怕万一她一高兴，见色起意，威胁要告我性骚扰，要我对她负责怎么办？

“他出去办事了，现在不方便，你改日再来吧。”我回绝道。

她不肯作罢，“我是他女朋友，请你让开，我进去等他！”

我心中暗暗骂了句狗男女，然后无比温柔而绅士地微笑着说：“这么巧，我是他男朋友，不好意思，今天真的不能让你进屋！”

姑娘见我死活不肯，提高了音量：“你...他没接我电话，他是不是在里面不肯见我！阿毓，我只是有东西要还给你！”

“他真的不在里面，什么东西？我替你交给他。”我无奈，毕竟真的不是我嫉妒才不让她进屋，我这么大方的男人，肯定也不会和个小丫头计较，只是屋里各处残留着昨夜欢爱的痕迹和精液的气味，怎么说这也不是待客之道吧？

姑娘见里面没有动静，才將信將疑，她从包里取出一本厚厚的记事簿给我，“喏，那麻烦你转交给他，他留在我那里的日记本。”

我接过那本日记，顺手就要关门。

“等等”她突然一记重拳抵住了门，那样子堪称女中豪杰，然后邪魅地朝我笑着：“帅哥，给你个忠告，鄂毓他不是gay，也不喜欢男人，你被他耍得团团转，我劝你差不多得了，千万别太认真！”

“你...”我愣住了，不解其中深意。但很快我就明白过来，这女人必然是嫉妒我这个“新欢”，姐姐你难道没听过“有了新欢，忘了旧爱”吗？看我如此玉树临风，潇洒风流，当然更得我家哥哥的欢心，而且像你这样的母老虎，凶巴巴的，不会是以淫威胁迫我哥哥和你交往吧？

我回了她一句，“哦？他不喜欢我，难道喜欢你啊？”说完我就不客气地將门狠狠关上。

我的手里举着那本日记本，好气啊！我偏偏不想告诉他前女友来过了，于是我随手將那本日记塞在书架里。然后，着手开始打扫屋子。可是扫着扫着，浑身上下哪里都不对劲，那本安静躺在书架上的日记本仿佛被灌注了某种巨大的魔力，不断地吸引着我的注意力。虽然我知道偷看别人日记这种行为真的不好，可就是忍不住想偷偷看一眼，我看了绝对不会到处乱说，应该不会有什么问题吧？

我最终还是没有成功抵挡住诱惑，向日记伸出了罪恶的手，翻开了第一页。

“我的出生就是一个错误。”

“在我父母那个年代，男女青年26岁未婚就已经算大龄“剩男剩女”了。我母亲26岁那年相亲认识了27岁的父亲，当年的父亲高大英俊，读中文系，有点“白面书生”气质。我那个从少女时代就读《窗外》和《滚滚红尘》的文艺女青年妈妈，遇到我的父亲那样像是从小说里走出来的男主角，大概是把自己和这个男人代入了浪漫言情小说，轻易就被俘获了芳心。

可是，她却没有好好地用心看看这个漂亮的男人，是不是真的爱过自己。但凡她稍微懂得‘先小人后君子’这个道理，也不会在婚姻里一败涂地。

妈妈曾经和我谈起他们结婚时候的一件小事，爸妈两人坐渡轮去上海置办嫁妆，妈妈带了那几年在工厂做绣工的全部积蓄和外公外婆给她的为数不多的嫁妆钱。因为预算有限，母亲盘算着买便宜的国产牌的电视，这样剩下的钱置办冰箱、洗衣机等等家电也够了。她在国产电视柜台前伫立良久，仔细挑选，我爸却很不耐烦地说：‘别人家结婚，嫁妆都是买日本产的高档货。怎么你都挑这种便宜货？’母亲听了心凉了半截，可能那时候她就隐约感到丈夫和自己结婚并不是因为多么爱自己，而是期望她这个城市户口，父母都是公务员干部的媳妇可以让他少奋斗几年。

而我的奶奶，也是个特别势利眼的人，本来以为我爸妈结婚会让她的儿子得到什么好处，可到头来希望落空，对我妈也是百般挑剔，处处嫌弃，甚至这种嫌弃也转嫁到了我的身上。我妈从怀孕到生产前一周都在工作，产假后，亲妈还在上班，婆婆不肯帮忙，她只能请乡下来的保姆带我。可保姆嫌工资低，托辞家里有急事也要走，我妈抱着我哭着送走了保姆。她只能拜托邻居老奶奶白天照看我，晚上再接回家。那时候的我好像就比一般孩子胆大，刚刚学会走路就跌跌撞撞一个人乱跑到车水马龙的大路上，还被邻居奶奶找回去打了一顿屁股。我妈说现在想起来还挺心酸，她听邻居说有一次我独自偷跑回家，在家门口敲门喊“妈妈，你开开门，你是不是在偷吃好吃的？”。就这么凑合着过，直到我两周岁被送去托儿所，从来都没有麻烦过奶奶。而奶奶退休后，就一直住在离我家并不太远的姑姑家照顾姑姑的儿子，我姑父当时已经是当地一家国有银行的行长。

我好像只有为数不多和父亲相关的记忆，那些我们相处的画面似乎都定格在五岁之前，寒冬腊月里，他带我去公共澡堂洗澡，小小的我拿着个大红塑料盆跟在他身后。还有他带我去邻市出差，买了电动汽车玩具和一种很好吃的软糖。说实话，我从来都不恨他，只是陌生而已。他给我的印象是温和儒雅的，虽然在我母亲的描述中他是多么面目可憎，自私自利，可是我却没有那些关于他的不好的回忆。最后一次见到他是我八岁那年，那次是中午下课，我步行去外婆家吃午餐。我当时还记得他的相貌，他没有靠近我，只是对我微笑，我也朝他微笑，但是很快我们就擦肩而过，没有一句寒暄。他于我而言，不过是个常年不在家的陌生人，我都不记得和他共同坐在一张桌子上吃饭的情景。

小学入学那年，他们正式离婚了，我被判给了母亲，而父亲本应该有义务支付抚养费，听说他在法庭上嫌给我的抚养费太贵？哈哈，不管贵不贵，反正他从来没有兑现过。他和律师到处搜集证据把我外公的存款说成是我母亲转移夫妻共同财产，而我外公的存款就被他当作给我的‘抚养费’了。

再后来嘛，我就再也没见过他，他有没有偷偷来看过我，我不知道，反正我是没见过他了。现在就算他站在我面前，估计我应该也认不出他了。我爸如意算盘打得响，我妈就是个责任心很强的女人，他不用付出一星半点儿，就会有人帮他养孩子。我妈一辈子都被我捆着，也不是没有媒人介绍对象，她都拒绝了，应该有很大一部分原因是怕委屈了我。从小到大，每个长辈见了我都会说一句话，‘千万不能忘了娘，要好好孝敬她！’。

我知道了，我会的。我懂事早熟，她以我为傲。可是，即使是今天，我还是觉得如果我不曾出生，或者她该狠下心把我丢给我爸，这样她还有机会找个爱她的男人组建家庭，也不至于孤苦无依，无论如何她都会比今天幸福吧？”

我读得入迷，忽然听到门锁被打开的声音，因为做贼心虚，我手忙脚乱地將日记本顺手塞入了我的公文包里，然后乖巧地坐好，对着门口装出一个开心的微笑：“哥，这么快就回来啦？”

他狐疑地看着我在沙发上正襟危坐，脚边倒着吸尘器，“很快吗？我找了两家门店都没货了，最后只能给你找相同尺寸的类似款了，你快穿上试试，希望不会不合适。”


	6. 女人男人（H bg情节，同时被兄弟扑了，以后不写bg）

周末夜晚的狂欢，从燃烧的鸡尾酒和上围33-34D往上数的女人开始，酒不是越烈越好，女人也并不是越大就越好的，遇到那种明显塞着硅胶（矽胶）的巨型假胸还是会让鄂毓条件反射地产生某种生理性不适。回想那是某一次邂逅，那位挺着两个像篮球一般浑圆乳房的女人拼了命地要把他的脸塞到自己胸里，他感觉自己快窒息了，完全没有美感可言，从此便有了心理阴影。但这并不代表，他就不再爱女人的乳房了，那种大小适中的，手感绵软的，握上去像抓着一球弹性合适的小兔子，他喜欢这感觉，更喜欢女人被抓住以后的反应。

鄂毓在包间还没坐稳几分钟，就有个男人勾上了他的肩膀，看来是很熟悉的关系。

“哥们儿，这么久都没见你出现，今天嫂子大人大量给你放风啊？”男人语气调侃。

“我分手了！”鄂毓对着男人喊道，夜场的音乐声过于嘈杂，不得不调高音量。

“恭喜你啊！兄弟，今天这杯必须敬你！敬你...重获自由！”男人说着就给了鄂毓一杯威士忌，他也并未推辞，大大方方地將烈酒灌入喉咙，久违的辛辣刺激。

“欸，你看那边，今晚叫来的妞，很优秀。”男人坏笑着使了个眼色，“有没有兴趣？”

“嗯，不错，看上去胸型挺好的。”

“想不想拆礼物？”男人用鼓舞的语气，“老规矩，让兄弟你先挑，然后交换？”

“还是算了吧...我今晚只是来散散心。”鄂毓谢绝了对方的好意。

男人见他不为所动，依然不肯罢休，继续殷勤地帮鄂毓倒了酒，搂住他的脑袋凑到自己嘴边，“我最近听到些关于你的风言风语，说你...“

“空穴来风...你挑人吧。”鄂毓率先堵住了他的嘴。

“行，那我就要那边的小妞，长得有那么点像有名的日本女优，小只马，大胸翘屁股，脸清纯可爱，咱俩的菜，叫什么来着？三...”

“三上老师...”

“对，就是她！”

两个人继续盯着在场的妹子看了一圈，可是好像除了他们“预定”的那位，都没有鄂毓喜欢的类型了，不是脸不符合审美，就是身材看上去没什么胃口。

“要不问问老板，妹子愿意不愿意跟我们两位帅哥走？”男人提议道，他的眼睛在鄂毓的身上扫了一遍，成竹在胸的样子，虽然是付钱的，但是也不能完全不讲你情我愿，最近流行鄂毓这款，一般女人看到这样的帅哥都比较容易约会成功，这也是为什么他愿意找鄂毓一起玩的原因。

男人一手搂着那个身材火辣辣的妹子，一手架着他兄弟出了酒吧。他们来到了一辆外形被改装得极其夸张的跑车前，男人炫耀似地给两人表演了车的音量。

“和宥，你最近发财了？”鄂毓坐的副驾，而妹子只能屈于后座。和宥一直奉行着“兄弟如手足，女人如衣服”的原则。  
“可不是嘛，讨好我那个有钱的老爸可是费了老劲了。不过主要是因为我那个不成器的老哥。”

“你哥...”

“被我老爸发现他搞男人，所以也不指望他传宗接代，那我爸当然只能指望我啰，谁让我只爱美女呢？”

“你爸应该担心你会不会给他搞出太多私生子争产吧？”

“这个倒不用担心，我爸向来都觉得多生孩子，就算再家门不幸，十个有九个不成器，总还有一个能成吧。反正家里有钱，养得起。哈哈，我觉得我爸真的是人才啊！”

“的确是。”

两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，很快就到了情人酒店。两个男人让美女先去洗澡，他们随后。水声响起，透过磨砂玻璃女人纤细完美的裸体若隐若现。和宥才悄悄地从包里摸出一个小盒子，他朝鄂毓眨眨眼，“来一颗？”

“我不用。”鄂毓神情嫌弃，“你才多大年纪，少用点药，对身体不好。”

“那不是为了一会儿把她撞上天吗？干得那女人边哭边求饶才够爽吧。”

“这样不好吧，太用力女人也并不享受啊，你怎么知道她不是为了配合你装的？小心黄体破裂，还得送她去医院。”

“好啦，知道你怜香惜玉，女人都爱你行了吧。”

女人洗完澡出来，和宥猴急地就要上手，女人脸上明显不悦。

“走啦，我们一起洗，这样快点。”鄂毓及时拉住了这个刚刚吞下不知从什么渠道买到的三无春药混合壮阳药的发情的公猴子，两个人一起钻进了浴室。反正也不是第一次见对方裸体，而且这个南和宥并不是gay，所以鄂毓并没有对他有丝毫防备。

两个人挤着洗，让南和宥不爽，他拿沐浴乳都要小心着才不会和兄弟的身体碰上。鄂毓离莲蓬头更近，和宥不得不贴近对方才可以完全冲洗全身。他第一次如此靠近地看着鄂毓的背影，这真是，肤如凝脂，男人的皮肤也可以这么细吗？也许是药物作用，他脑袋里浮出了些奇奇怪怪的想法，最近他的狐朋狗友和他提到鄂毓和一个走得很近的gay的朋友出现在gay吧，据说还和男人约炮，更要命的是有人看到鄂毓和他南和宥同父异母的哥哥南和谦搞在了一起。

这不奇怪，和宥暗暗地想，这皮肤摸起来应该不比女人差吧？这胸小虽小，但是捏起来应该也有肉吧？不知道这胸肌的手感是不是和摸女人一样？到底在胡思乱想什么，摸自己的胸肌也没有这么兴奋啊！他就这么胡思乱想着，前面就挺立了起来，尴尬地恰好顶着鄂毓那个翘得挺高的肥臀。啧啧，这男人也可以练出蜜桃臀，如果能拍着这个屁股不知道是什么感觉？南和宥觉得自己一定是疯了，竟然对着个男人，还是自己的哥们儿在那儿意淫，这同性恋不遗传吧？

“叫你别乱吃药！”鄂毓回头瞟了他的下体一眼。青筋突起，成了深褐色，看样子是蓄势待发了。

“鄂毓，跟你商量个事，帮兄弟口一次，多少钱？”

“你吃错药了吧？”

南和宥摸了摸自己的湿发，傻愣愣的样子，“这药还挺上头的！”

“我扶你出去。”

鄂毓扶着南和宥往卧室走，帮他躺倒在床上。

“他怎么了？”姑娘看这两男人在浴室待了大半天才出来，结果还放倒一个，很是惊讶。

鄂毓：“没关系，浴室有点闷热缺氧，他躺一会儿就好。”

女人：“还做不做啊，我也赶时间。帅哥，我提前申明你们要是不打算做，钱可是一分不能少的。”

鄂毓：“放心吧，妹妹，我们懂规矩。你也看到他那辆车了，不会为这么点儿钱抵赖。”

看着躺在一旁头脑似乎不太清晰的和宥，鄂毓有些犹豫，谁知那家伙笑呵呵地说：“你先上吧，我就躺一会儿。”

“你真没事？好吧，你要是恶心想吐就喊我。”

鄂毓搂着那女孩亲了一会儿，她见鄂毓是个秀气的小帅哥，也就打消了顾虑。他征求女孩的意见才帮她褪去衣衫。像拆礼物，也许是惊喜，也可能是意外。这次是好运气占了上风，妹子也是表里如一，大小适中的漂亮水滴型，特别是她的乳晕，比起那些粉嫩的，他似乎对有着深色且大圈的乳晕的女人特别有冲动，有种孕妻的感觉。或许不管多大的男孩，多少都有那么点儿恋母情结。

他也一样没断奶，虽然已经二十六岁，高不成低不就的年龄，老板眼中的社畜，女友面前装孙子，丈母娘面上当个孝子贤孙，自己还有个敏感多疑的老妈。谁又知道他在人后，错综混乱的人生，摇摇欲坠，將要坍塌。

他吮吸着那个女人的乳房，闭着眼舔舐着她凸起的乳头，仿佛能吸出汁液一般。女人的好和男人不一样，搂着女人的时候他能感受到她们的柔软。他怀里的姑娘对他那些温柔的讨好，做出了令人满意的回应，比如此刻她享受的表情，眯着眼，甜蜜地呻吟，温柔似水，让他充分感受到作为支配者的强大。

他尝过女人，也尝过了男人。男人的好是恰恰相反的，就像南和谦那样的，硬的很。随便闲聊几句都能和人杠上，做爱的时候一点点刺激就能叫他冲动地对着自己狠命地顶撞，仿佛可以持续到天荒地老，直到他们一起油尽灯枯，直撞得身体深处都在颤抖。他觉得自己似乎有点迷恋那种被人索求无度的感觉，至少有这么个人对自己有着纯粹的深切的渴望。

他怀里的女人已经彻底热了起来，她用眼色告诉男人，你可以来了，男人温柔体贴，他不急不躁，伸入几根手指探寻她内壁上的敏感处，等她够湿够滑了，待一切就绪，情绪到位，男人毫不犹豫地冲破她的最后防线，女人舒适地轻哼一声，那是她快乐的一瞬，因为男人的粗壮让她感受到了肿胀和急需疏解的欲望。接着要做的不过是再接再厉，跟着两个人逐步高涨的情绪，深入浅出，步步积累，直到將两个人一起送上至高无上的境界。

他的大脑正处于一种浑沌的欣快之中，全部快乐的源泉从那女人的阴唇散布至全身，他见过很多女人的阴唇，颜色形态各异的，白皙的，深色的，蝴蝶一样展开翅膀的，还是紧密如一线天的，但是无论什么形状样式，都能给他直击心灵的震撼。仿佛那是一条通往肥沃土壤的小徑，神秘的，希冀的，能够孕育出强大生命的土地。南和谦说过他是如此的贫瘠，贫瘠到无论耕作者如何辛勤劳动，都无法收成哪怕一颗麦粒。可是即使如此，南和谦依旧不眠不休地一遍又一遍地在他身上耕耘，做爱这件事早就超越了孕育这个原始的目的。他们只是纯粹地渴求着彼此，而他贪恋的不过是那个男人滚烫的温度，可以驱散整个寒冬残留在他身体深处的萧瑟。

就在他一边和那姑娘温存着，一边满脑子都想着南和谦的时候，他没有注意到和宥已经起身。也许是药效发作，和宥看着一对男女香艳至极的交媾，眼睛充血成赤色，那个白皙的漂亮的像个女人一样的男人，他那个比自己幸运从小就得到父母更多偏爱的哥哥可以碰得，为什么他南和宥就碰不得？他像是失去理智了一样，扑上了男人的背，抓着他的胸部使劲地揉捏，另一只手摸到了男人的肛门，他本能一般地插入一根手指，那里果然比女人紧，但也没有那么紧了，看来的确是被开发过的。和宥的举动將痴迷的两人都吓到了，鄂毓直接从女人的洞口滑了出来，向后倒在了和宥的怀里。和宥抓了几把他的胸肌，又捏他小小的乳头，大概是想把他当作女人一样伺候，随即拼命找他的嘴，要亲他，要把舌头强行推进去扫荡他的口腔。

这景象把那个女孩吓呆了，她好不容易反应过来，开始穿衣服，极度气愤地骂：“变态基佬，自己想搞，还找女人助兴？浪费我时间！你们不会有病吧，我就知道你们还用了什么见不得人的药品！老娘现在就要走，把钱给我！”

“妈逼！”和宥骂了一句，伸手拾了自己掉落在地上的裤子甩给那女人，”裤兜里有钱包，自己拿！”他无暇顾及，专心地想要疏解自己的兽欲。

很快，女人摔门而去，和宥將鄂毓压在床上，恰巧是刚才男女交缠的位置，“哥，你把我的妞吓跑了？怎么办呢？要不今晚的出台费我来出，你当一回我的女人？”

鄂毓被打断后，正懵着，反应过来的时候已经变成这样了，他浑身汗湿还被和宥压得死死的，难受得很，无奈地说：“和宥，要不是你吃错药，脑子不清楚，我现在肯定把你打得满地找牙！”

“那我们试试？”和宥不听他的，继续伸入第二根手指向外扩张，“哥，你们是这样弄吗？你这样会不会爽？”

“你病得不轻！”

第三根，然后他胀着脑袋迫不及待就干戳进去，伴随着身下人的惨叫，南和宥觉得自己快爆炸了，这他妈比处女还紧，“难怪我哥喜欢搞这个！”

“南和宥，傻逼！你快出去，你不怕你家老头子知道你也搞上了男人，那财产就没你的份了！”

“搞几次男人怎么了？又不耽误给他生一群子孙继承家业，我那个同性恋老哥可不一样，被阉割的种马，没法让发情的母马受孕！”

“你妈逼才阉割的种马呢！”南和宥没想到自以为控制住了鄂毓，他却猛然一个后转体，以手肘击打其脸部，又快速表演了一个床上“过肩摔”，“别怪我没提醒你！”鄂毓站起来，此刻和宥仰面倒在床上，模模糊糊地看到对方坚挺的下体，他才从刚才疯狂的行为中稍微清醒了一点，下体也软了下来。

“看来是没有大碍了。”鄂毓检查了一下后，將自己穿戴整齐，“南少爷，出台费就不收你了，我不干这个，收你个回程的车钱。”他从掉在地上的钱包里抽出一张，“还有，我看你哥就是再不成器，也比你强十万八千里，我赌你肯定争不过！”

一路鄂毓的心情低落着，今晚也并非全无收获，他确认了两件事，一件是他依然爱女人的身体，另一件他并非转性了变得爱做零号了。不是那人就不行吗？他苦笑着。

他拿起了手机给那人拨去电话，太晚了，没有人接，挂断。傻瓜，打给他又是要说什么？两个无法给对方承诺的人，算什么？

电话响起，是他。

“喂，还没睡？”

“没睡，有点工作，刚刚没注意错过了你的电话。你的声音，是喝醉了吗？在外面吗？要我来接你吗？”

“傻瓜，几点啦，我叫的士回的。明天不上班啦？”

“你怎么啦？要不我现在来找你吧？”

“没事，就是家里有点冷，突然想起好久不联系你。我马上就要睡了，不会给你开门的。”

傻瓜，不过是给一个男人当了一夜的女人，还装作是云淡风轻的老手，可先惦记上的人却是他自己。


	7. 他的初恋

【本文仅发表于po18.tw，完结前不收费，欢迎到原文收藏！请支持正版，深表感谢！】

凌晨接到鄂毓的电话，我能听出他带着情绪，说不出的落寞，冷清，孤独？这家伙给我的感觉从头至尾就是生性凉薄，一双看透世事的眼睛，一张不饶人的嘴，他的心究竟是什么做的？霜冻还是雪水？可我对他几乎一无所知。

想他想得失眠了。那本日记已经安静地在床头躺了好多天，因为内心挣扎，上次之后都没有打开过。我明白这样是“胜之不武”，但我还是想要更多地了解他，即便是走捷徑。

“中学生涯开始的前一天，怎么打理头发都不对劲，干脆剃了个板寸。第二天到学校，拍了胸牌的大头照，结果还蛮帅的，班上好几个女孩问我要照片，我都给了，前排的男孩也问我要（简称小白），我看看他，觉得神奇，但还是给了。

两年后，我和小白就在一起了，也没特别爱，纯粹因为他长得很秀气，皮肤透得像白瓷，嘴唇红得像樱桃，比班上的女生还好看，成绩也不错。谁先开始的？我不记得了，大概是关系好，不知不觉就在一起了。”

我心惊肉跳，男生？鄂毓的初恋是男生！

“我中学时期仗着自己成绩不错，深得老师偏爱，有点自以为是。班上有几个成绩不怎么好的男生，一看就是混社会、打群架的小混混，但是我却觉得他们蛮仗义的，至少比某些假仁假义，道貌岸然的好学生要够哥们儿多了。那时候，我和这几位兄弟关系一直不错。有一次，一个哥们儿拜托我期中考务必帮他们一把，不然老师肯定让他们吃不了兜着走。我们学校极其变态地以考试成绩將人分成三六九等，每次考试都根据上一次的全校排名安排考场，不过我一般都在第一考场，而那几个兄弟在倒数第一考场（15考场）。知道这些学生也都不是学习的主儿，15考场的监考老师一般也管得松。那次我就撺掇小白和我一起偷偷溜到15考场，然后写完卷子给兄弟们抄。小白是个乖乖的好学生，他很犹豫，我还笑话他来着。他说如果我答应和他出去看电影，就冒着被老师骂的风险陪我。所以，我答应了。

电影内容完全忘了，但是他主动亲了我，当时的感觉是懵了，他的嘴唇有点软，有点咸咸的，算不上太差的感觉，只是吻技也没有太好。我当时只是在想原来接吻是这种感觉，好像也不过如此。我自认为对小白挺好的。因为他是科技迷，我攒了零花钱送了个天文望远镜给他。那年中秋节晚上，我两骑着脚踏车去郊外看星星和月亮，那是我第一次通过天文望远镜看到月球表面的环形山。

可惜，这种小孩子过家家式恋爱的新鲜感并没有维持太久。我们都不想被周围的同学朋友知道，所以表面上要装作关系普通。我其实还好，可是小白受不了冷落，他会在自习课和我的同桌换位置，然后偷偷地在书桌下面牵起我的手。周末，他总是热情地邀请我单独出去滑室内旱冰，可是我却兴趣缺缺，因为那时候面临考高中，我的理想志愿是全市第一的重点高中，可是因为恋爱的关系，我甚至从第一考场跌落到第二，三考场，这让我压力很大。恋爱可以慢慢谈，可是考试只有一次机会。在邀请我多次未果后，小白就不再求着我陪他玩了。偶尔他想和我煲电话粥，其实不过是聊些无聊的小事，我也急于挂断电话。第一次，被我发现他“偷吃”是一位和我关系不错的女同学告诉我的，她知道我和小白的暧昧。她说几个同学一起玩，一个暗恋小白的女同学喝多了，要小白送她回家，她趁机扑倒在小白怀里，并且用她那两颗大胸顶着小白，小白见那女孩喝高了，总不能躲开。我知道他没有做什么，不过我当时真的很生气。

我如愿和小白一起考入了那所重点高中，虽然在不同班级，但是我还是很开心可以偶尔去他们班找他，甚至有点享受在众人的目光中看他向我走来的样子。在他的班级，我第一次见到了那个叫妤的女孩，如果你问我什么是一眼万年的惊艳，那大概可以用来形容她不可方物的容颜！高挑，匀称，白皙，她的脸大概是现在说的那种模特“高级脸”，眼眸深邃，像极了有外国血统。

我问起小白关于妤的事情，他和妤的关系不错，我看到他们课间有说有笑的样子，我问他的时候能隐隐感觉到他对妤有好感。青春期的男孩子似乎都梦想过可以追到全年级公认的校花，虽然心里也清楚自己肯定不会是第一个追校花的也不会是最后一个。我怀着一种矛盾的心情，一方面我讨厌小白对妤有好感或者和她走得太近，另一方面我却忍不住將视线停留在妤的身上。直到高二分文理科（分班），我和妤意外地分到了一个班，而且因为我分班考试考得不错，被班主任老师委任班长一职。而班主任觉得我可以在学习上帮助同学，妤也顺理成章成了我的同桌。

因为在这之前早就关注了她，我很希望可以和妤搞好关系。她的个性很不错，对人热情大方，会分享零食给我，还会在自习课塞一耳的耳机给我，两个人一起听飞儿乐团的新歌。相应的，我也会帮她解答题目。在她身边，闻得到她头发的香味，我有些飘飘然了，渐渐忘记了那个和我谈着不温不火恋爱的小白。因为升学压力的一天天加重，我和小白能见面的时间越来越少，几乎是不联系的状态，偶尔下课他找我一起骑车回家，他可能也看出来我们两个已经走到了尽头，不如好聚好散。

正式的分手是他提的，就像正式地在一起一样，我只是选择被动地接受。我记得，他对我说：“阿毓，你是个玻璃。” （玻璃指同性恋。）玻璃吗？我似乎从未认真考虑过我到底喜欢男生还是女生这件事。应该说我觉得只要这个人身上有我看得到的闪光点，也许是漂亮，也许是为人善意，或者努力上进，都是值得喜欢的。和小白的分手还是让我深受打击，我也开始思考自己的取向，也故意疏远了妤。”

本来读日记是为了帮助睡眠，结果我越发来精神了。本以为鄂毓不过是个误入歧途的直男，没想到我竟然不是第一个追他的男人！喜欢男人又喜欢女人，这么说来我更要抓紧时机，趁热打铁，因为处于空窗期的鄂毓被人追走的可能性被调成了二倍速，况且还有个剪不断理还乱的指不定哪天就会复合的前女友。一时间，我觉得危机四伏，这一周无论如何都要约到他，向他告白！

没想到先约我的人是鄂毓，他约我周三晚上健身馆见。接完电话，我片刻不停地去家里的储物间翻箱倒柜，我记得这里堆着些我小时候的旧物。

“你找什么呢？”我妈问。

“妈，您看到我的天文望远镜了吗？我记得十几岁的时候和老爸露营那次买的。”

“我帮你找。”我妈也过来帮我找，我们搬开几个阻挡在外的纸箱，找到了一个我姥姥祖传的藤编箱，上面已经积攒了一层厚厚的灰尘，“你爸在你小时候每次出国考察，都特别喜欢给你带些新鲜的玩具，都堆不下了，还是我说下次别带那么多，小汽车，变形金刚你都不知道有多少了，他也不听每次都买，现在都压箱底了吧。”

我手里捧着一辆电动玩具小车，“这个不知道还能不能开，我也拿走了。”

“望远镜在这呢！”我妈將那个还有九成新的盒子取出来，“你说要露营，你爸特意找人买的，结果买来不会用，还是找公司的小周来教他。可惜也就用那么一次，后来你们父子也没再一起露营。”

“嗯。”我只是点点头，从母亲手里接过望远镜。

“你今天突然找这些东西做什么？”母亲好奇地问我。

“公司有活动。”我搪塞道，“打算去郊区两天一夜露营团建。”

母亲笑着问：“不会是带着朋友一起吧？女孩还是男孩啊？要是认真谈的，一定要带回来给妈妈看看！”

“妈！想什么呢？”我妈知道我交男朋友的事情，父母发现我是gay的时候一开始都不能接受，可我妈最终还是选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。

周三晚上，我准时到健身馆找鄂毓，比他约我的时间早了点儿。沿途买了慰问品给他。

“小姐姐，给你和老板的，趁热吃。”我也顺便给前台小姐姐和老板带了宵夜。

小姐姐笑开了花：“哟，南先生，还是这么体贴啊，还想着我们。他在楼上瑜伽馆等你。”

“谢谢！”

我头一回进入位于二楼的瑜伽馆，今晚没有课，没有别人。我听到轻音乐，眼前是比一般楼层更高的天花板，上面悬挂着一排一排淡粉色的掛布，相邻的掛布连结成了一个个扇面，阻挡住我的视线。我穿过几排掛布才看到一个身影，他半裸着身体，双手分别牢牢抓住一侧的布条，双腿悬空着，正随着悠扬的乐曲原地旋转。

他发现了我，可并没有就此停止。而是开始换作其他叫我眼花缭乱的姿势，时而是“倒挂金钩”，时而又变成侧身飞舞，我目瞪口呆以为是见了敦煌壁画里的飞天。欣赏了一会儿，他才停下来，坐在掛布上擦着汗水。

我过去托住他，他就如此自然地抱着我的腰，把头轻轻靠着我的肩头。

“会冷吗？”我將他包裹在我的怀中，手触摸到那张背脊光洁的皮肤，上面蒸出了一层薄薄的汗珠，我赶紧脱下外套帮他披上。

“我不冷。”他抱着我说，身体却缩成了一团。

“今天怎么想到找我到这里来？为了给我表演空中芭蕾？”

他低顺着眉眼，像是含着羞怯，又满是脉脉柔情，小声回我：“不是，你看过《金瓶梅》吗？我以前就幻想和别人在空中瑜伽馆做一次，只是一直没有合适的人选。”


	8. 觉醒的荡夫 【高H 裸体双人空中瑜伽】

【此情景纯属虚构，千万不要模仿！千万不要模仿！千万不要模仿！作者概不负责！】  
【本文仅发表于po18.tw，完结前不收费，欢迎到原文收藏！请支持正版，深表感谢！】

鄂毓问我：“你看过《金瓶梅》吗？我以前幻想过找别人试，可是也没找到会这个的，而且我也想试试做挂在瑜伽吊床上的那个...”

我的喉咙干涩，不自觉地吞了口唾沫。这家伙，前一秒演着纯情戏码，下一秒就跳转淫荡剧本了吗？虽然，我承认我心痒痒，但是看着那颤悠悠的，摇摇欲坠的掛布，万一两个人玩过了火，把布扯断了，我自己是抗摔，可怎么舍得让我的心肝受这皮肉之苦？

“还是不要了吧，会不会有危险？”

他望着我，没说话，随即我那披在他身上的外套滑落下来，无声地落在洒满了皎皎月光的地面。

他是个狐狸，松开我，攀上了身后那个缠着我心弦的摇摇晃晃的掛布，灵活地以布条勾着腰向后倒下成倒立体式，接着经过一圈优雅的旋转，他的脸已经面对着我的下体，而此刻我才发现他穿着一条绑带内裤，绑带上满满恶趣味地印着“Pussy Boy”，不管是正着读还是倒着读，真是讽刺，刚好称那朵暴露在外的漂亮小花，“想吃宵夜。不想我太辛苦的话，就速战速决。”说罢，他解开了我西装裤的扣子。

让人又爱又恼的家伙，未经允许就自顾自地把别人的内裤弄得湿乎乎，黏答答，绷紧到呼之欲出。这个虚长我几岁的男人浑身上下都是变态恶趣味，别人越是着急，他偏要不紧不慢地挑逗，绝不直奔主题。一张嘴叼住了下面那处鼓鼓囊囊的源源不断产出种子的地方，那滋味好不好我不知道，但是毛茸茸的口感肯定不怎么样，可是他却痴迷的像那是什么美味饕餮那么含着它，仿佛他满是津液的口腔可以將它融化，他温柔而灼热令人产生异样的快感。

我硬着头皮，伸手扶住了那两瓣屁股，那个小小的眼周围有一圈柔软的小绒毛，要不是现在这体位不便，我肯定要舔上去，將舌头深入其中。我放入手指蘸着里面湿湿的液体，才发现他提前准备就绪。我忍不住笑，他是出门前就已经给自己的后门挤入了大管的润滑，一路夹着屁股来的？还是一个人在这公共瑜伽馆像是偷会情夫，一边想着我，一边用那纤纤玉指抠自己的后庭，是不是想到马上要发生的情事，自己就已经高潮迭起了？想到这些，我越发的大脑空白，越发地狠狠搅动着他的肠道，像是要把他提前搅碎搅烂了，我想弄疼他，让他在我身下放肆地呻吟，再也想不起来自己以前还是个1号。

“我可能撑不了太久，你要不要放进来？”他终于吐出了口中的美味，“别脱了，我要你穿着衣服。”

他的每一句话都淫秽至极，除此之外，我还能做什么呢？我只好穿着一身晨间会面客户的昂贵套装，仪表堂堂地再当一回衣冠禽兽，只取出他的最爱满足这张欲求不满的小嘴，我抱着他的身子微微倾斜，至上而下地插了进去，他像是瞬间被满足那般快乐地闷哼了一声。我停留了片刻，待他习惯了，才开始找着角度从后向前，至上而下地顶他的肚子，这体式真是妙不可言，每一下撞击都戳着他前列腺的位置，而每一次都伴随着他剧烈的情绪反应。而我也第一次意外发现如若角度选得好，菜鸟也可媲美名器。

“和谦，你骂骂我？”

我咬牙，快疯了，“骂什么？”

“你上次骂我，荡夫。啊~”

“你喜欢这个？好啊，那你也答应我大声叫出来，放心，我打过招呼了，这一层都不会有人上来的。”

“嗯~嗯~”他带着些颤音地哼，努力克服自己隐忍小声闷哼的习惯。

“就是这样，婊子！这才是你的本性吧？平时那一本正经的样儿都是装的吧？你就是这种只配被男人戳着你的屁眼骂你母狗的贱货！”我用了硬核的词汇，毫不客气地说。

如我所料，他更兴奋了，胸口泛起一大片潮红，咬着手露出了痴迷的表情，伴随着更加响亮的呻吟，“好舒服！好烫！”

“你喜欢我这根鸡巴？是不是烫得很啊？你这荡夫，是不是想要哭着求着少爷我给你灌一口热汤进去？骚逼，你这样的只配给我当专用马桶。你这根23公分的鸡巴完全就是白长的，一点点用处都没有了，干脆割下来泡酒算了！没有我插着你，尿一泡在你这贱逼的肚子里，你永远都不会满足！”

他不知是出于痛苦还是过于快乐地闭着眼，张着嘴，里面流淌出的唾液因为重力作用逆向地流着，狼狈不堪，可他已经不可能顾得上失态了，全身心沉溺在我给他的快乐中，彻底沦陷为毫无尊严的胯下之臣。

“怎么不大声继续喊啊！少爷我让你大声点！说你是我的什么？”

“我是您的母狗！”他带着哭腔。

“还有呢？”

“我是少爷的肉穴”越来越大声。

“继续啊？”

“我是您的专属厕所！”他尖叫而出。

“骚货，我让你停了吗？”

他忽然浑身剧烈地颤抖着，面目扭曲，像是从灵魂最深处发出嘶吼，“杀了我啊！戳穿我！搞烂我的肚肠！让我死在你身上！”

这回是我被他惊到了，“你还好吧？”我抽出身，担心地把他扶起来，因为长时间的倒立，他已经涨得满脸通红，一把鼻涕一把眼泪的，十分惹人怜。我也顾不上什么体面不体面，將那些体液全部擦在我的衬衣上。

谁知他哭着说了句：“和谦，你让我爽得快死了！”

“...”我无言以对，除了抱着安慰还能说什么，要不今晚就到此为止。

可他似乎意犹未尽，缠着我亲嘴咬舌，手还不老实地点着不该点的火，表面上是他可怜兮兮，实际上却是半强迫着，“再多玩我一会儿！没想到这么累，以后肯定不会有第二次机会了，这次让我在上面爽个够吧？”

我冒着冷汗，我的祖宗啊，这到底是谁在上谁？我突然有一种我才是被攻下的那一方的错觉，即使我的位置始终“高高在上”。终于有一点儿明白为什么老男人遇到个能“坐地吸土”的老婆时，会对“交作业”产生深深的恐惧。罪过罪过，人家好好的1号，我偏要招惹，还锲而不舍地把他开发成0，將26年积累的所有欲求不满都一次性全部释放出来，哎，所以伺候到他满意成了我义不容辞的责任。

我硬着头皮，在他的“指挥”之下，將他抱着在瑜伽吊床上坐好，他的腿打开成一字马，给了我充分自由发挥的空间。说实话我挺佩服他竟然可以摆这种姿势，在遇到他之前我想都没想过有一天会这么玩。他配合着我，让我从后深深挤入他的内壁，里面被压得紧实，依然吃力，但是我还是高频地蹭着他。可以想象那朵初经人事的小花此刻应该饱受摧残，浆液流得到处都是，被撑得又红又肿，即使脱离了都缩不回去了，再加上刚才的润滑渐渐干涸，摩擦力越来越明显。我吃劲地打磨，像是一头勤劳苦干的驴。一头拉磨的公驴，根本不需要眼睛，不需要思想，更不需要感情，只要拼命地干，不眠不休，不知疲倦为何物，只要够努力，够持久，够用劲，这仿佛就是我全部存在的意义。

也许这么想有些不合时宜，但是我卑微到心酸，难道我在他的心中就是这么一头又硬又大，浑身蛮力的公驴吗？他找我实现他的那些性爱幻想，不是因为我是特别的那个，也许仅仅因为之前没有遇到攻，或者遇到了也没有对他发着花痴主动拱上去的攻，他那么好看，就算没有遇到我，之后也会被别人惦记上的，那如果对方更能满足他呢？是不是就可以卸磨杀驴了？

我想得又气又恼，随着那根掛布晃动着把怒气发泄在罪魁祸首身上，他的长腿早已支撑不住漂亮的一字马，凌乱地悬在半空，绷直了脚尖，随着我的抖动扭摆着身子，难耐地主动磨蹭着我的胯部，快感也积累到了临界，“哥哥，我可不可以...你要是不够的话，别扭得那么快，让我缓缓。”

他撅着那屁股，明显感受到括约肌咬得越发紧了，这是以实际行动逼我缴械，他不要脸地说着令人害羞的痴话，“别走，我要你全部射在我里面，给我播种！”

已经无需多言，除了疯了似地抖动胯部，將从上次交待给他后积累了那么久时日的精华全部毫无保留地再一次播撒在他这片又软嫩又滑腻的土壤上，连续数次，激烈地喷涌而出，又一次灌满他的肚肠。

忽然，整个屋子的灯熄灭了，音乐声戛然而止，然后是一阵脚步声，在门口方向止住了，一个女孩的声音从瑜伽馆入口的方向传来，“南先生，鄂先生，你们还在里面吗？对不起啊，到了自动熄灯闭店的时候了。但是，店长说还可以等20分钟左右。”

“谢谢！”我隔着布帘对知趣的前台小姐姐道谢。

鄂毓在黑暗中哑然失笑，我依然抱着他的屁股保持着刚才的体式，我隐约看到那朵裸露在外的小花此刻正汩汩流淌着白色的浓浆，时不时还会发出几个气泡排出的尴尬噪声，虽然这只有我俩听得见。他伸手到后背和我前胸之间，沿着自己的大腿根將那浓浆抹到手上，然后用舌头舔了个干净，不忘解释道：“不能弄在公共场所的地上，还有这条掛布必须没收了，我下次再买一根新的还回来。”

我真是彻头彻尾地服了哟，我的心肝。


	9. 回家

【本文仅发表于po18.tw，完结前不收费，欢迎到原文收藏！请支持正版，深表感谢！】

快到午夜时分，我背着鄂毓走在空旷的街道上，他趴在我的肩头，刚才那一顿过度激烈的操作让他累到虚脱。我们已经这样在原地徘徊了好一会儿了，因为我恋恋不舍，单纯地想和他多待一会儿。

“哥，就让我送你回家吧？咱回家睡。”

“不用你送我，我们住相反的方向，一个城东一个城西，你明天要上班，帮我叫辆车就行。”他打着哈欠。

“太晚了，不安全。我送你回去。”

“你这一来一回的要一个多小时了吧。那你明早还上不上班啊？”

“哥，没事的，我乐意送你。”

“对了，哥，你这周六日有没有空啊？”

“应该有吧。哦，不对，我要回趟邻市的老家，有中学时代的朋友办婚礼，顺便帮我妈带个药回去。”

“本来想找你一起去露营的。等下次有机会吧。”

“露营？哦~你有兴趣野战？”他睁了睁眼皮，好像突然来了点儿精神。

“你把我当什么人了？”我这话说着心虚，的确，我们每一次见面，哪次不是干了个昏天黑地？

“要不你陪我回家？我家附近有露营基地。婚礼是周日，我们可以周六上午出发，婚礼过后再返回。”他提议。

突如其来的邀请，这家伙脑子里是不是已经开始模拟各种黄色情节了？管他呢，反正爽也有我的份儿。

“好，周六上午我来接你。”

在我的坚持下，我还是把他送回了家。抱他上床睡的时候，他抱住我的脖子不放我走，喃喃细语：“别走了，今晚留下一起睡吧。”

接下去的几天，阿毓依然像是消失了一样。说起来除了要约会的时候，他才会联系我，其他时间他从未主动给我发过信息，哪怕是道一声早安晚安，而我呢，也遵守“准则”，没有打扰他的正常生活。

周六我起了个大早，带上早就准备好的露营装备，以及给鄂毓妈妈的“见面礼”。我像个期待学校组织秋游的小学生，一晚上兴奋到睡不踏实。以至于我今天的状态有点糟糕，顶着个黑眼圈到了他家楼下。

他神清气爽的样子，第一次看他穿得那么休闲。他在副驾驶坐好就捧着我的脸一顿看，“你看上去好像纵欲过度啊！年轻人，不要天天出去浪。”

我满头黑线，呵呵，拜托，有一个喂不饱的无底洞，攒着这些拿来喂你都还不够呢！

他笑得很灿烂，“开玩笑的啦！不过你看上去那么累，要开两个小时真的吃得消吗？要不我来帮你开？”

“你有驾照？”

“没有啊，但是我会开，只要别人不来碰我！”他对着空气做了个握方向盘的动作，“呜呜！”

怎么办他有点可爱？我恼人的起床气似乎也消散了。

“等会儿见了伯母，你打算怎么介绍我？同事？朋友？”

他想了想说：“就说是朋友呗，一起睡觉的那种。”

我差点没把他喂我的一口水喷出来，“这...”心想，大哥，你有种。

“又没瞎说，你都在我床上睡两回了，纯睡觉。”

“话是也没错。”

他拿着手机连上了车，开始播放歌曲，然后咿咿呀呀地唱歌，虽然该走的调全部走了一遍，但是我还是听得很开心。我们首先到了他老家，这是一栋上世纪90年代初建成的老居民区单元楼，没有电梯。

他对我说：“我家的街坊四邻都是以前供销社的家属，说起来都算是从小看我长大的爷爷奶奶叔叔阿姨。”  
*供销社：计划经济时代，一种供应生活物资的国营商店。

“阿毓，回来了。”一个坐在楼底下藤椅上的老奶奶对我俩说。

“阿婆，我回来了。您身体可好？”鄂毓和她打招呼。

“身体好的。带你男人回来了？”阿婆用家乡方言问了句，她眯着眼看向我，看样子是眼神不怎么好。

“不是，是同事，普通朋友。”他解释道。

阿婆继续接话：“我看你俩像两口子。”

阿毓对她笑笑，拉起我的手：“阿婆，我先上楼上啦。”

“阿婆说我俩像两口子呢！“我笑呵呵地对他说。

“哟，你听得懂方言啊？少爷您看不出来吗？人家老眼昏花。”

“我不觉得啊，人家心里明明跟个明镜似的。”

他牵着我的手一直到进屋才松开。这间屋子就是上世纪老公房的格局，一进门就是一间不太大的客厅，不过屋内是新翻修过的，而且所见之处没有堆放杂物，地板和家具一尘不染，连根头发丝都不曾看到，可见家里的女主人是多么利落。  
*老公房：公有住宅，由政府和国有企业、事业单位投资兴建的住宅。后经历“房改”从公有变成私有商品房。

“妈，我们回来了！”

“刚才你们在楼下我就看到了。先洗手，菜马上就烧好了。”鄂毓的妈妈是一个50出头的精瘦女人，戴着一副边框眼镜，有点严肃，不过看着母子两挺相像的。

“伯母好！我是南和谦，阿毓的朋友。这次不请自来，打扰您了。给您带的一点儿家乡特产。”我笑着將礼物送到伯母跟前。

“小南，来就来嘛，还破费。我家宝宝和我说过会带朋友来家里。快坐啊。”

显然，26岁的他对妈妈在我面前称呼自己“宝宝”显露出了尴尬的神情，但是他没说什么，只是带我去洗手间洗手。

“伯母，您这手艺也太好了，别辛苦啦，这一桌子菜够多了，要我来帮您做点儿啥？”我殷勤地问，客厅的圆桌上摆了八道凉菜，以及药膳鸡汤，还有几道热菜--啤酒烧鸭，松鼠桂鱼，炒腰花，响油鳝丝，红烧排骨，伯母还在炒一道青菜。

“好孩子，去坐吧。大城市来的小少爷金贵着呢，哪会做这些事儿？马上就好了。”她催我坐下。

我只好去陪鄂毓，“伯母这也太能干了，做得一手好菜。你怎么只会点外卖？一点儿也没得到真传啊？”

“我妈那么能干，当然轮不到我做事啦。”

“小南，来，快坐啊。你今天辛苦了，多亏你开车送阿毓回来，他一坐长途大巴就头晕想吐的。所以平时都不高兴回来。”阿姨热情地招呼我坐下。

“不辛苦，鄂毓哥也经常照顾我的，而且这次也是为了来附近的景区露营。”

“露营？你们晚上不住家里啊？我可都换了全新的被褥，而且一早上太阳好的时候就拿出去晒了。”

“妈，家里就两间屋，来客人也不方便睡啊，您叫我在客厅打地铺吗？”鄂毓念了句。

“我以为你俩准备挤一屋吗？”伯母回。

“妈妈，您想哪儿去啦？”

“行，你说什么就是什么，你说带朋友来，我当然要提前准备好，爱住不住呗，跟我生哪门子气啊？”

我没说话，有些意外，第一次到他家，他妈妈竟然默认我俩会是“睡一起”的朋友关系，还准备了我俩的床？真是越来越看不懂了。

伯母：“好了，不说这个了。明天是樱子结婚，听说新郎官是你外公的同事王叔叔家的儿子吧？”

鄂毓：“算是吧。”

伯母：“那随礼红包的行情啊，我跟你说...”

鄂毓：“行了，妈，我知道了，还有客人在呢，说什么钱。我和几个同学早商量过了。”

伯母：“行，行，我不说了，你就是嫌我烦呗。”

伯母闭嘴了，拨了拨碗里的菜，又忍不住开口：“欸，我说你现在到底和夏婷什么情况吗？不是都谈结婚了吗？”

鄂毓：“妈，我们分手了。不合适。”

伯母：“好好的，怎么说分手就分手？我还怪喜欢那闺女的！人家愿意跟你这种情况的，你就烧高香吧，别挑三拣四的了。你们早点结婚要孩子，我也趁着有力气可以帮你们带。”

鄂毓：“妈，求您别说了...”

伯母嘴里碎碎念：“自己一手好牌打得稀烂，还不让人说了？人可以不谈朋友不结婚，但不能不要孩子！不要孩子，你老了病了谁到你床前看你？”

我算是看出来了，鄂毓和他亲妈不对付。

饭后，我主动到厨房，想缓解刚才尴尬紧张的气氛，“伯母，我来帮您洗碗。”

“小南，你说阿姨说得对不对，人这辈子最重要的是什么嘛，当然是在适当的时间做适当的事情。你说这孩子老大不小了，他搞事业那就算了，可他这顶多就算个养家糊口的工作，那就盼他找对象结婚生孩子，他又不乐意。你说他这么耽误了，以后老了没个一儿半女的，我要是眼睛一闭，他可怎么办？”

“伯母，别着急上火了，我哥这不是没找到合适的嘛，强扭的瓜不甜，说不定改天就遇到个合适的了。而且就算我哥单着，反正我这辈子也打算单身丁克，以后也可以和我哥互相照应，您放心。”

“小南你真会开玩笑，你条件这么好的，喜欢你的闺女应该从黄浦江头排到尾了吧。你要找个好姑娘可不是分分钟的事情。可不能这么说了，你父母听到了该多伤心。“

“伯母真是高看我了，我哪有那么好。伯母要是不嫌弃，我以后就叫您声干妈，我哥就跟我亲哥一样。”

“小南，我家阿毓有你这样的朋友真好，唉，这孩子这里有问题。”伯母指了指自己的脑袋，“我现在也不敢说他，说多了怕他又像之前那次犯神经病。”


	10. Fall apart

【本文仅发表于po18.tw，完结前不收费，欢迎到原文收藏！请支持正版，深表感谢！】

从鄂毓的老家出来，我俩就开车去事先预定的营地。一路上，鄂毓的情绪明显比回家前低落了，也不唱歌了，也不说笑了。

“哥，跟长辈不是讲道理的，你就当她是个小孩子那么哄着。”

“小鬼，你不会也是这么哄我的吧？”他歪着头，神情严肃地盯着我看，看得我心里毛毛的。

“哥哥你才几岁啊，四舍五入咱们顶多算个同龄，同龄人里我只会哄我媳妇，你当我媳妇儿，我保证哄得你浑身舒舒坦坦。”

“老子稀罕？”

“哥，明天参加婚礼，今晚算单身派对，咱们是不是该搞搞淫乱活动？”我闻上了他的脖子，吸着他脖颈间散发出的幽幽的玫瑰荔枝味，贴着那一块嫩肉吐着热息。他缩了缩脖子，说：“又不是你结婚，而且结婚也是新娘新郎分开参加单身派对啊？”

“哦，哥哥这么快就默认了是你和我结婚这种设定啦？那到底是谁当新郎，谁当新娘呢？”我继续调戏他。

“废话，当然我是新郎。”他不服输。

“那今晚你当新郎，我当奸夫，偷了新郎官的小登科，叫你那娇艳的新娘子空欢喜一场。”

他终于阴云散去，捧着肚子咯咯笑了，“好啊，那奸夫你是想怎么搞？”

“当然是...”话没说全，我已经將椅背放倒，压在他身上啃那脖子，我吸着他雪白的脖子，要给他刻上我的印记。

“别！那个地方明天穿正装会被看见！”他软软地叫着。

“哥，我就是要他们都看见，你是我的，没人能碰！”

“除了你，没人碰我。”

“有啊，你忘了，你的新娘子。她有我好吗？她能一边伺候你前面一边也照顾到后面？她能把你幹到爽得快死了吗？”

“别说了，你这台词怎么那么尴尬呢？”他的双手环住了我的脖子，抱着我拉向自己的脸，软软糯糯的唇堵住了我说话的嘴，叫我不再有机会念出一句糟糕透顶的台词。

我们这对浓情蜜意的小情侣正恩爱得火热，突然就被“不合时宜”的敲窗声打断了，“年轻人，景区门口不让停车，停车到停车场去！”开口的是个大爷，大爷淡定地看着不守规矩的年轻人光天化日之下在公共场所的车里做这档子事情，最近也真是见怪不怪了，“真是世风日下，人心不古！”

“师傅，不好意思，我这就挪车。”我从躺倒的副驾驶上起来，对大爷笑着说。鄂毓也赶紧跟着我爬起来，做“坏事”被人逮了个正着，他又红着脸看都不敢看窗外一眼。倒是那大爷大概本以为这辆好车里肯定载着个漂亮性感的女人，故意探着脖子在原地看了一会儿，没成想仔细一瞧竟是个书卷气的男人，一时间感觉血压升高了，捂住自己的脑门儿赶紧回门房里的太师椅上好生躺一躺。

“都怪你起的头，害羞死了！”他不高兴了。

“你看看，被人瞧见了吧，人证物证确凿，现在你不是我的人都必须入我的族谱了。”我调笑道。

傍晚时分，我们两个在营地搭好帐篷，生火，锅上煮着部队锅，加入的食材都是伯母给打包带来的。鄂毓坐在一旁顾着锅，看我组装天文望远镜。

他好奇地问：“怎么想到要带望远镜来？”

我当然不会傻到告诉他，我是因为看了他的日记，因为嫉妒初恋和他一起看月亮，“我的大记者，你都不关注热搜新闻吗？今晚是难得一见的‘血月’月全食，就是红色的月亮。”

“我又不是记者。而且这种事情又和我有什么关系？”

“当然有关系啦，人生就是要创造各种小小的回忆，今后想起来第一次看‘血月’，我就会想到是和你一起！”

“也就那样吧。比起这个，我更希望以后想起来第一次野战特别刺激，是和你一起！”他坏笑着说。

“这个...”我终于调好了焦距，幸好还能用。

“不过话说回来，我以为你是个有钱人家的大少爷，想不到你还懂野外生存，煮部队锅也很好吃。”他尝了尝锅里的汤。

“我中学时候有一次和我爸参加亲子野外生存训练营，当时去深山里待了半个月。”我解释道。

他：“和谦，希望这么问没有冒犯到你，你和你爸的关系是不是不太好？”

“嗯，有一阵子可以说是水火不容，现在嘛，就是互相不把对方放在眼里。”

他：“和我跟我妈关系紧张的原因一样吗？我说催结婚生子那方面。”

“这只是一方面。我从小最崇拜的就是我爸，我爸也特别疼我，直到我知道了他在外面还有一个家，还有一个儿子。那种感觉就像遭到背叛一样。”

他：“我没和你说过，我爸妈在我很小的时候离异了，之后我就没再见过我爸，听说他后来又结婚了，也不知道我是不是还有别的弟弟妹妹。”

我故意装作惊讶的样子，“原来是这样，所以才只有伯母一个人在家，我也不太敢问你。”

他点头，“嗯，我妈现在还好，以前她见个人就会像祥林嫂一样诉说我爸多么不是人，多么不负责任。在气头上还会骂我和我爸一样都是白眼狼。”

听他说这些的时候我很舍不得，“所以，你不想结婚，也不想要孩子？”

他：“我很害怕，如果我的孩子也在一个父母没有爱的家庭长大，变得像我一样困惑，那我宁可他不要出生。”

我心疼地將他搂在怀里，轻轻摸了摸他的后脑勺，想给些安慰。

他继续诉说着：“我被我妈背叛过一次，那时候我还在读幼稚园，我妈说是要出差就把我送去姑姑家给我奶奶带几天，我爸也没管我，只在接送我上下课的时候出现。可是一周过去了，她都没有来接我回家，我当时懂什么呀，只是隐约害怕她不要我了。一天下课后，我爸来接我，我就说要回家拿书，刚好我妈下班回家就碰上了，我们两个抱头痛哭，我就和妈妈说我想回自己家。多年以后，我才知道那时候我爸妈闹离婚，我姨心疼我妈一个女人带孩子，怕她不好再嫁，就教她干脆把我送去给我爸，她也是一时狠心，可见了我就马上心软了。如果年幼无知的时候知道她抛弃我，我肯定会恨她，可是作为成年人，完全可以理解她的处境，我不恨任何人。”

我头一回听说这些，抱他抱得更紧了，“我不会的。”

“不会什么？”

“我不会抛弃你的。”我重复了一句。

“傻瓜，我又不是要你同情我。听了我的悲催经历，你是不是一下子觉得自己被父亲‘背叛’这件事也没那么可怕了？长辈之间的爱恨纠葛，我们这些做儿女的没办法管，你只能缓和你和你爸之间的关系。”绕了一大圈，原来他是想安慰我，他继续说：“和谦，我相信有你那么优秀的儿子，即使他不说，心里一定还是以你为傲的！”

“他哪里以我为傲？他说有我这样的儿子是他的污点。”

他：“越是亲人之间，越是容易因为一时冲动说出可怕的话，伤害了彼此。他的一句话让你记仇到今天，可见在你心中他的看法是多么重要。换了路上一个地痞流氓，或者看门大爷骂你一句试试，你不把他们当个屁放了？”

我被他逗乐了，只能抱着这个贴心的家伙取暖。夜色渐凉，他似乎没有以前那么冷清了，而是变得有了点温度。

“你看，红月亮！”忽然，他兴奋地喊了句。

我们窝在帐篷里，熄灭了所有的灯火，看着那黑色夜幕下，月亮从一个红色的圆盘，渐渐缺失了一个角，直到整个被黑色吞噬。天地间失去了所有的光，我们循着彼此的呼吸声，才安心地得知对方不曾离开。不一会儿，那红色的缺口又显露出来，越来越大。他才发现我们的面前停着一辆电动玩具小汽车。

他惊喜地看向我，“什么时候开过来的小汽车？”他拿起来把玩，上面掉下来一个小盒子，“这是什么？”他打开盒子，发现里面是一枚镶着几颗小巧宝石的黄金戒指-青金石 (Lapis)、蛋白石 (Opal)、绿碧玺 (Verdelite tourmaline) 和祖母绿 (Emerald)。戒指里藏着我隐秘的爱。

我取出戒指为他戴上，不大不小，刚好合适，“这么漂亮的手，空着太可惜了。”

“你怎么知道我的指围？”他问我。

“在你睡着的时候，我借用了你家的缝衣线。”

“是什么意思？”他低头看着戒指，平静地问。

我不信他还不明白我的意思，“如果你愿意，我们是不是可以...”

我们是不是可以进一步...

“和谦，我说过了，我们不一样...”

哥哥，和我谈恋爱...

“你还那么年轻，玩心大...”

你要相信我，我可以只对着你，就够了...

“况且，我还没有考虑好今后是不是真的要放弃结婚生子...”

好吧，如果这是你的愿望...

“哥，那在你考虑好之前，我们是不是可以像现在这样偶尔见面？彼此不打扰？”

“如果你没有腻了我的话，也不是不行，和你在一起”他低着头摸着那枚戒指，“我很开心。”

我的心像是被绞成一股绳，使劲地拧着那么不舒服。我说了违心的话，如果看到你和别人在一起，我绝对无法承受。

天边的月亮终于恢复了它完整的形状，那么圆，可我的心从此缺了一角，再也补不回来。

他伸手將帐篷门拉上，轻轻將我的身子推到，骑跨在我的腰上，“好浪漫啊，今晚的前戏你做得那么足，虽然露营不太方便，但我还是会好好报答你。”

我无言以对，伤心到完全不想做那事。我呆呆地看他拉开了我的裤子，俯卧着开始专心口着，他的舌头还是那么软，口腔还是那么湿，温柔地照料着我。

“今天是怎么了？好像有点硬不起来？”他咕哝了一句，随后又像是怕影响我的心情，补充道，“很正常啦，今天你都累了一天了，我其实也不太有兴致。”

帐篷很暗，我强忍着泪，装作若无其事，“来，我抱着你睡。”

他很乖地和我一起钻入睡袋，我们紧紧依偎着彼此。直到他发出了酣睡的声响，我的脸颊上已经淌满了不争气的泪水。My world falls apart.


	11. 特别的婚礼

【本文仅发表于po18.tw，完结前不收费，欢迎到原文收藏！请支持正版，深表感谢！】

女人，女人，都是女人！我战战兢兢，如履薄冰，小心护着我哥的两侧走在婚礼现场，谨防那些妖艳贱货和他搭讪。

“你能不能好好走路，怎么奇奇怪怪的？别人都在看我们了。”鄂毓看我这样子，有点不耐烦了。

我只好敷衍道：“这婚礼怎么到处都是女人？本少爷对女人过敏。现如今小城市已经男女比例失衡到这种程度了吗？”

他白了我一眼：“没听说过你有这病啊？而且谁说都是女人的，喏，那边不是有个男人。”

我的目光还没有落定在他所指之处，就听一个软到发酥的尖细男声高呼一声“老公！”，猝不及防，我的哥哥就被这个浑身上下散发着“母性光辉”的男孩子扑了个满怀。

我看着他对我哥动手动脚，脸色已然铁青，我哥怯生生瞧了一眼在一旁怒目而视的我，也不敢应。

男孩见他没反应，试探性地换了个称呼，“爸爸？主人？”

我的脸如果足够有弹性，大概已经拉长接触到地面了，鄂毓额头冒汗，“叫哥哥就行了。”

男孩：“哦，哥哥。都住一个城市，你怎么都不找人家一起？”

鄂毓硬着头皮给我们两个互相介绍：“和谦，这是我朋友Momo，Momo，这是南和谦。”

Momo才关注到鄂毓身旁的我，“wow，又高又帅的，这么好的，哥哥从哪里认识的？也给我介绍介绍这样的帅哥。”可是他很快发现我翻着白眼，脸色臭得跟他有仇一样，也就识趣地躲开，“哥哥，我先去看看新娘子准备得怎么样了，等会儿再找你。”

“这货...你不会是跟他也有一腿吧？”问者无心，谁想到我那倒霉媳妇儿竟然含羞着默认了，这是连照顾一下我的情绪，哪怕伪装一下都懒得做了吗？

狗男男！我心里骂了n遍，妈的，早知道就不来参加这糟心的婚礼了，转念一想，不行，如果我不来岂不是便宜了现场的群狼，还不知道怎么生吞活剥了我那小绵羊一样来者不拒的哥哥？那样岂不是我吃了大亏？我一定要给那个什么鬼Momo的一点威慑，让他知难而退！

“尊敬的各位来宾，各位亲朋好友们，永远的女孩男孩们！”结婚司仪竟然就是Momo，不过他表现得极其庄重，“今天我们相聚在这里，参加一对从校服到婚纱一起走过十四年的恋人的婚礼。叶樱子和王曦的恋爱故事和在场的各位一样也不一样，让我们来回顾他们有笑有泪的瞬间...”

啊啊，又是那种烂大街的回顾新郎新娘从小到大相册影片的桥段，几乎我参加过的每个婚礼都有这种设计，仿佛都是同一个婚庆公司流水线生产出来的，毫无新意。其实，对于大多数像我这样和新娘新郎不熟的客人，看到他们穿着尿布或者小时候的丑照，简直就是把自己的黑历史呈现给别人，真不知道有什么可感动？

会场里的灯暗下来，只有那块LED大屏幕熠熠生辉。抒情的音乐响起，第一张照片是两个扎着马尾穿着校服的女孩，像是中学生的年龄，她们坐在教室里摆满成堆书本的书桌后面，一个瘦瘦小小，大眼睛有点小雀斑，另一个珠圆玉润，戴着副眼镜，两个人笑得很灿烂，对着镜头比着yeah的手势。

“2003年，他们升入初中的第一年成了同桌和彼此最好的闺蜜。”

画面转换，下一张照片是两个女孩在古镇旅行的游客照，瘦女孩披着长发穿着长裙，而稍胖的女孩剪了短发，穿着有点酷酷的。

“2004年暑假，他们第一次单独旅行，发现彼此都有了超越闺蜜的感情。樱子说她很困惑，她喜欢的是男孩，可阿曦是特别的。”

下一张图，是两个人换了高中校服在学校门口勾肩搭背的照片，一样笑得露出了白牙。

“2006年，他们一起考上了理想的高中，相约要好好学习，一起考入同一个城市的大学。那一年，阿曦告诉樱子一个秘密，他其实是潜伏在女生群里的男孩，等他长大成人，他可以保护他的女孩。”

场景再一次变换，这次是数不清的火车票，上面都不约而同地写着两个城市的名字。

“2009年，他们考上了大学，可是却是在相隔千里的两地，阿曦说没关系，遥远的距离也阻隔不了想见到彼此的心，所以一到大小节日，他们两个的钱包都为我国铁路事业做出了巨大的贡献！”

“哈哈哈”现场传出了一阵阵笑声。

我看了一眼鄂毓，惊讶地发现他顾不上形象哭成了个泪人，当然，这是他从小一起长大的同学，作为见证者肯定感受更深。他发现我在看他，才不好意思地抹眼泪，我搂着他的肩膀拍了拍，示意不要不好意思。

“今天，我们在这里庆祝两个人终成眷属，让我们祝福这对小夫妻！”说着，大荧幕上出现了两个人“反串”的婚纱照，王曦穿着洁白的婚纱而樱子穿着新郎礼服，忽然现场的灯光全部熄灭，等再一次亮起，像魔术一般从荧幕里走出来一对新人，这次是王曦穿着黑色的西服，而樱子穿着婚纱，在众人热烈的掌声中，他们拥抱亲吻。

我也跟着鼓掌，没想到我就莫名其妙地参加了一对女同性恋的结婚典礼，这也是我人生中第一次见到活的lesbian，她们对于我来说是神秘群体。

我忍不住在鄂毓耳边小声地问：“你也没告诉我是两个姑娘结婚啊？之前听伯母说不是朋友家的儿子吗？”

他凑过来在我耳边回：“你可千万别乱说什么两个姑娘，王曦他不是姑娘，他心理认同自己是男生。等会儿我们就祝新郎新娘新婚快乐就可以了，千万别说漏嘴。”

我嘀咕了一句：“什么嘛？明明看着就是俩姑娘，不说都看不出来谁攻谁受呢！”

他瞪了我一眼：“你知道这样说很没礼貌吗？就跟别人问你和我谁上谁下一样...”

好吧，我虽然不理解，但是我听老婆的话，会闭嘴。

一会儿，“新娘”和“新郎”来我们桌敬酒，我下午要开车，以茶代酒。我和鄂毓一起敬了他俩一杯。

鄂毓热情地拥抱着那个叫樱子的女孩：“樱子，阿曦，祝贺你们！婚礼现场太感人了！祝你们百年好合！”然后拍了拍王曦的肩膀。

寒暄过后，他们两个的注意力落到了鄂毓身旁的我身上，叶樱子对着鄂毓绽开了一个灿烂的微笑，意味深长地说：“阿毓，你这次又昏了头了？”

鄂毓微笑着，没有说话，倒是王曦拍了拍我的肩膀，“小伙子长得一表人才，一看就是会心疼人的，冒昧问一句，你们俩谁上谁下？”

“噗”新娘子和鄂毓被这个玩笑逗乐了，先发制人吗？倒是我不知所措了。

王曦马上补充一句：“我开玩笑的。”

婚礼结束之前的最后环节，新娘樱子要抛捧花给在场的未婚女士。我们那桌的姐姐们非要撺掇鄂毓也去接花束，他当然不肯，奈何大姐阿姨们过于热情，他只好尴尬地躲在最后。当然，里面也不止一位男士，还有Momo拼命往前挤。

樱子发话：“请各位小姐姐妹妹按照年龄顺序排队，年纪小的往后靠，小丫头，才18岁你急什么？还没到法定结婚年龄呢！阿毓，阿毓，到前面来！”就在众人的起哄中，鄂毓被一群女孩们推到了队伍最前面。樱子也像是故意地那么一抛，正好就把花束抛到了鄂毓的怀里。

“阿毓，我们从小一起长大，你受过的苦一点儿没有比我们少，我们想把这份好运也分你一些，下一次，就等着我们来喝你的喜酒，看你和爱的那个人白头偕老！”樱子的祝福那么诚挚，不约而同的，新娘和新郎的目光都有一瞬落在了我的身上，让我感觉自己肩膀上沉甸甸的。

回程的路上，我们顺路载着Momo一起回去。我心中暗爽，报仇的机会终于来了。半途路过休息站，鄂毓去洗手间，留我和Momo下车休息片刻等他。

“小家伙，你知道我俩是一对吗？”

“你们？”Momo鄙夷地看了我一眼，“你看上去那么的...阿毓是攻。我们以前还短暂交往过一阵子，不过你别误会，后来他就没有来找我了。”

“我知道他是攻，你知道他为什么不找你，而要和我1对1？”虽然看不到自己的表情，但是我笑得阴险，“人家的第一次给他了，人家可是紧得不得了，而你嘛，已经松成山洞了吧，他完全没感觉。”

谁知道我这话的杀伤力比想象的大得多，这小朋友竟然被我气哭了。鄂毓从洗手间出来，看到哭得梨花带雨的Momo，“我才走了一会儿，你怎么欺负他了？”

“哥，我不走了，你男朋友说我...松。你是不是真的这么觉得！”Momo带着哭腔申诉。

鄂毓：“我哪有这么说过？南和谦！你躲什么躲，你以为你装死我就不会敲死你吗？”

“不走就不走呗，我也没想带他，他非要跟着，电灯泡！”我没好气地嘀咕。

鄂毓：“你有病！大晚上的，都快到了，你丢他一个人在休息站，万一出什么事情谁负责？”

Momo嘴嘟得老高，委屈地躲在鄂毓怀里，朝我吐舌头做鬼脸，原来他是故意装哭报复我。我简直是气急败坏，心机婊！竟然趁机占我哥便宜，气死我了，可我总不能学他吧，“哼！我也生气，哄不好的那种！”


	12. 洞房花烛 （高H 假反攻和初次开发一头”小奶牛“）

【本文仅发表于po18.tw，完结前不收费，欢迎到原文收藏！请支持正版，深表感谢！】

“小鬼，看看这张帅气的小脸都鼓成包子了，你能不能大人大量一点，别跟个小受受计较？”我们已经回到了鄂毓的公寓，他跪坐在我的腿间，双手捧着我气鼓鼓的脸，看我脸很臭的样子，使出浑身解数哄我。见我从刚才离开休息站开始到送完Momo回家，再到回他家，始终都不开口说话，他只好过来又是亲又是抱的，都快把口水抹满我整张脸了。他用哄小孩的语气说：“我的小宝贝，生气气哦，欸，你到底在气什么吗？”

闹了半天，结果人家根本不知道我为什么生气？我只好耐着性子给他提示：“怎么走到哪儿都是你相好的呀？”

“噗，你总不能拿这种事怪我吧？那不是没遇到你的时候吗？”他抬着头仰视着我，手紧紧攥着我的手，我能感觉到他手心汗津津的，“我就说你还是个孩子嘛，爱吃醋嫉妒，爱生闷气，还爱偷偷哭。”

“你...”还是被他发现了。

他：“你呀，就跟那个从小最疼我的外公一样的个性，他是个老小孩，你是个真小孩。”

他说我是小孩？我堂堂男子汉，他说我是小孩！  
“不是说好了嘛，人证物证确凿，我是你的人了，你还在担心什么？”他说这些的时候低着头，手指摸着那枚戒指，“If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. 你没说出来，可是我明白你的心意。而我收下了戒指，在你腻了我之前，我都是你的人了。”

我没想到昨夜那个无情地拒绝我，害我伤心痛苦，流下男儿泪的家伙，今天竟然好意思这样腻腻歪歪地表白！那昨晚那些让我情绪七上八下的拒绝是什么意思？让我像坐过山车一样，跌宕起伏，不把我这颗心脏吓出点毛病誓不罢休吗？

“我到底哪里好啊？”他继续着他手上的小动作，挠得我的手心痒痒的，“你说我长得好看吗？比我好看的人多了去了。你说我性格好吗？我这个人也不会来事，不算太好相处。要我说像你这样的长相、家世，到外面随便找找都能找到个比我强很多倍的。你干嘛非看上我？”

“喜欢一个人非要有那么多理由吗？”我忍不住反驳，“难道还要数据分析各个可能对象的优劣程度，再决定谁是我的真命天子？”

他异常平静，甚至有些冷酷，“那倒不必，我只是觉得我们之间不可能有真的天长地久，如果真的分析一下你交往对象的平均时间，甚至都用不着分析吧，也知道你不是个长性的人。”

“你和他们能一样吗？你是我第一个认真喜欢的人。我保证我会一如既往地爱你，你怎么知道我们不会有未来呢？”

他：“弟弟，我们两个都是男人，两个男人谈那么多未来的承诺就没意思了！我不是故意给你泼冷水，未来蓝图那是画给女人的大饼，承诺不代表一定会实现，最大的意义就是让一个女人安心，让她心甘情愿为男人生养下一代。就算知道是男人哄自己，女人还是爱听这些。可能在我心里，男人都不是什么好东西，包括你我，说出来的屁话不打草稿，那明知道是哄人的话，干嘛还说得那么认真？”

简直就是诡辩，一棍子把全天下的男人都打死了。我还真不信难道这个世界上就没有认真承诺、努力兑现的男人了吗？

他继续说：“说那么多有的没的做什么？我只想和你好好过今天，不想去考虑未来怎么样，只要此刻我们可以拥有彼此就好，哪怕明天你就腻了，我也可以大大方方地放手。”

“谁让你放手的？”我再也装不下去了，他的话字字诛心，把我判了无期徒刑，还是不定期执行，“不管我这个混蛋做了什么混帐事，哥哥你可以打我，你可以骂我，就是别说离开我。”我以热吻给我们的“争吵”划上句号。

没有明天的悲哀，夹杂着压抑数日无法疏解的情欲，在胸膛里混合，发酵成喷薄欲出的撕扯他身体的冲动，彼此心里都清楚这场“前戏”已经超长加时了。

“嗯~”他放肆地哼着，身体里像是住着一头野兽，推开我，將自己从我身上生剥硬扯下来，带着喘说：“还生气吗？你就憋着刚才那股子怒气来幹我呀。人家都说床头打架床尾和，生气之后做起来更爽。”

“你竟敢故意惹我生气？你太低估我了吧？我要是真的生气，你觉得你能有几条命承受？”

“猫有九命，来吧，让我看看帝王攻发怒起来可以折我几年寿？”他戏谑地说着，不要命地用指尖轻弹着我的裤裆那块儿。

不识好歹，引火烧身，胡言乱语！

“你想去哪里？”我问。

他：“床，我们从来没有在床上做过。”

哈，说来也是，试了那么多千奇百怪的场所，却还没有好好在床上拥抱。

他：“等等，先洗澡，没洗澡谁都别想上我的床！”

“操！”，到了嘴的肥肉，叫你老公我吐出来！

我从洗手间出来，裸着上半身，腰间只围着浴巾。房间里的电灯都已经熄灭了，只有几颗香薰蜡烛闪着温柔的烛光。而他正端坐在床头等我。他身着白衬衣，却裸着两条腿，披着一件镶着金丝边的米白色透明芭蕾头纱，一直垂坠到地面，纯洁而禁欲，像博物馆里展出的人物像。我像“first look”中第一次见自己穿婚纱的新娘的男人，呆呆地立在原地，失了神。

“你不过来吗？新郎官。”他温柔地勾引。

“头纱是新娘的？”我乱了方寸。

“是新娘的，可是是多出来没用过的，我问新娘子要来的。”他隔着头纱望向我，那眼睛深得像黑洞，强大无比的引力促使我一步步靠近他。我承认在这个人的勾引面前，我无从思考，任他摆布。我明明应该生气地冷落他一夜，或者很多夜，给他个教训，让他知道惹恼我的下场，让他不再敢说一句离开我的浑话。可他只不过是耍了一个小小的伎俩，我就已经昏了头一样。啊，只想撕开那头纱，撕开那紧紧扣着的衬衣，然后用我的身体撕裂他的身体，叫他称心如意。

不想被看穿虚落的摇晃的内心，我镇定地抓起那个下巴，在手中把玩，问道：“看来昨天结婚play还没玩腻啊？”一根手指捏着他的唇，绕着他的轮廓打了几圈，突然插入直击口腔，熟悉的湿软和暖和，还有那条我最爱的舌头，舌尖轻轻地啄着我手指的皮肤，仿佛那是甜蜜却太过冰冷的ice cream，想吃却怕冰。我继续伸入第二根手指，这次不能轻饶，將我的怒火中烧都变成暴力地搅动那根软舌，生拉硬扯着要把它拔出来。他被我弄得乱了气息，眼角呛得泛红，唇边淌满了津液。

我不忍心，还是在达到极限前放过了他，“你是不是搞反了，我是新郎官吗？不是说好了，你是新郎，我是偷新郎的？”

带着眼角的微红，他看向我的眼神媚得不像话，“你说了算。”下一秒，出乎意料的，他一把抓住我作恶的手，用力一拖將我翻倒在床铺上，在我还未来得及反应之时，他已经爬上来撑着占据了我的上位。

等等，这是什么情况？我从他不怀好意的笑中读出了不同寻常的意味。

“你...你要做什么？”我的声音是发抖的，“哥，哥，和您商量个事儿，我没做过这个，你给我点时间我要心理建设...”

他：“宝贝儿，你忘了你给我破处那会儿，可没有给我商量的余地啊？”

“哥，大男人的说什么破处啊？而且，我那时候不知道你是这情况，后来我不是没做到底嘛。”

他笑得更痴了，“那我要谢谢你啦。不过大家都是一样的，都是你在上面弄我，怎么好意思呢？现在也该轮到我在上面一次了吧？”

“不客气，哥，我伺候你就够了！”我此刻的表情一定特别滑稽，“你千万别冲动，况且你的尺寸对于第一次实在有点承受不住。”

谁知道，这家伙竟然俯下身咬着我的耳朵，“放心，我的宝贝，我会特别温柔的，像对Momo一样对你。”

我听着他的挑衅，带着视死如归的心情，咬着牙，怎么办呢？那是我心爱的哥哥，难道我能推开他，把他推向Momo那个妖艳贱货？

他顺势亲着我的脖子，一路向下到胸口，我以为也就是一带而过，谁知道他竟然咬了我的乳头，我一个激灵，脑袋懵了，他那条柔韧的舌头起劲地绕着乳头和乳晕快乐地打圈，唇部更是用力地抿着像婴儿吮吸奶嘴一样吮吸着胸肌，“好大呀！我第一次见你脱光的时候，就想这么挺的胸肌，至少也有个C cup或D cup吧？好想吃啊。”

我不是一个有敏感乳头的人，更何况以前也没人敢这么动我的胸，但是这感觉不差，痒得很，低头看到一副淫靡景象，我的心也痒了。他双手抓着两片胸肌聚拢起来，似乎真的有D那么大，我觉得自己像一头被用力地挤着奶的牛，而那个色情的挤奶工还时不时地上嘴亲喂，还不忘照顾到左右，真是又无力又爽。

“嗯~嗯~”他一边吃奶，一边嘴里还发出色到极致的呻吟，由于那声音过于淫靡，我被他逗弄得下体自动挺起，刚刚好和他挺起的下体撞到了一块儿。他松开了一只抓胸的手伸入我们的腰间，一把握住了两头將它们并到一起，不知是他的手太小，还是我俩的太大，这个动作有点困难，我被他挤得冒冷汗，我忍不住发出了令人羞耻的声音，赶紧以手捂嘴。

“小鬼，你叫吧，没有人会笑话你，咱们之间还有什么不能给彼此的？我是你的人，你是我的人。”他温柔地吻了我的唇。我的大脑第一次那么混乱，在这温柔攻势之下，將主导全权交给了另一个男人，將我的身体和我的快乐托付给他，我知道这一次，我彻底沦陷了，爱到不再坚持作为1的“原则”，爱到相信他的一切。我眼角挤出了几滴泪咬着牙，仿佛我才是那个初夜落红的新娘子。

他伸手从床头取了一样东西，是个硅胶（矽膠）飞机杯，挤入润滑，然后套在两个人身上，就像是我们两个的第一次，被一个人套着。这次换成了他高高在上，卖力地摆动腰胯，一次一次挤压着我那硬得要爆炸的阴茎。我们两个粗喘着，他的速度越来越快，在我即將达到最高点处，戛然而止地抽出。

“宝贝儿，别着急，我们还没有正式开始。”他抚摸着我的脸，我的泪水已经不争气地流满了脸颊，我像是认命的待宰羔羊，大不了就给他吧，我不该那么自私，每次都只顾自己爽。咬咬牙，痛苦很快就会过去。我想着就闭上了眼，任人摆布。

“你的表情怎么那么痛苦？好像我会吃了你一样？”他戏谑地说，“放轻松，我会让你永远记住咱们的洞房花烛夜。”他说着用手抓住了我翘得老高的下体，这是要露出那无人探寻过的秘境入口吗？他到底会以什么样的姿态开发，插入？会像女人破处一样痛吗？至少女人的阴部还就是做这档子事的，可那边根本就是太过紧窄，我的哥哥在我强迫他的时候是不是也是这般忐忑？

正当我胡思乱想之际，却发现事情没有按照我预想的方向发展，我睁开眼才发现他掰开了自己的身体，对准了我硬得像铁一样的下体坐了上去，他倒抽了几口凉气，在原地缓了片刻，才开始抬起屁股上下扭动，这动作并不猴急，而是慢吞吞地用我坚硬的龟头蹭着自己的内壁。随即，他向后仰了仰腰肢，再向上抬了抬屁股，让龟头可以戳着他前壁一块微微凸起的肉，当我触到那块肉的时候，他打了个冷战，身体晃得厉害，像是着了魔一样把我的龟头当成他的按摩棒不知疲倦地磨蹭着自己，我觉得他大概快炸了，手臂和腿脚努力撑着，腰臀延伸成一条直线，拼了命地玩着自己。

原来他所谓的在上面是这个在上面？那我肯定不能让我的哥哥失望，扶着他的腰，找着角度使出了我强劲的腰力，每一戳都坚实有力地正中靶心，他终于在我的顶弄之下乱了阵脚，整个人向后倒下，我翻身坐起来，扶着那腰肢將他的身体摆成一个扭曲的角度，继续狠狠地戳着他的点，“哥哥，舒服不舒服？你早说想要我吗？就不用这么吃力。”

“和谦，你慢一点。我想...”他迷乱地叫着，突然浑身抖动，下体流出了浑浊不清的液体，那是什么？尿液夹杂着爱液？但是，无论那是什么，我看到这个被我照顾到错乱失禁的男人，真是大饱眼福。

是时候结束这次荒唐的“反串”，我起身跪坐在他面前，他侧着身子，我將他的单腿抬高架在我的肩头，一手压着他的屁股，狠命地抽插，这次可是由我来找他的敏感地带，不仅限于前壁，我们的身体从未如此深入地连结，因此不多一会儿我就感觉太过刺激，而他也好像是第一次体验这种新奇的姿势，我们像两只只会做爱的野兽，不计后果地交合着，直到射满他的肚子。

等两个人都筋疲力竭地倒下，他才小声说：“怎么办？我没力气换床单了。”

//作者的话：鄂毓对长期关系和承诺的看法仅仅代表他个人片面的认知。作者对此并不完全赞同，无论男人还是女人，和伴侣规划美好蓝图，共同努力实现，即使没有百分百达成，也可以让生活变得更加好，而且可以加深彼此的“战友”关系。鄂毓对长期关系的消极，以及对男性的偏见，是源于他成长过程中并没有一个好的榜样。谢谢大家！


	13. 那个男人

【本文仅发表于po18.tw，完结前不收费，欢迎到原文收藏！请支持正版，深表感谢！】

我们两个人并排躺着，鄂毓侧着身子，手指打着圈儿撩着我的头发，问我：“刚才的感觉怎么样？你刚刚的样子简直生无可恋，我是不是吓到你了？”

我懒懒地拥抱了他，凑近了脸，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，带着撒娇的口吻说：“哥哥，我刚才真的是愿意的。”

“我知道。”他与我四目相对，“可我舍不得，况且也没有任何清洁扩张，会弄伤你。”

“哥哥怎么那么好呢？这么心疼我？你还真的像别人说的一样那么温柔。”我笑着，“我好奇哥哥是不是以前就是这样子，要不要说说第一次的体验？”

“你不会又吃醋吧？”他条件反射般警觉了起来。

我：“就是闲聊嘛。况且，我也不打算隐瞒自己身经百战，阅人无数。”

他反倒来了兴致，“其实我倒是蛮好奇，你是怎么发现自己喜欢男孩子的？是初恋的时候遇到了好看的男同学吗？还是邻居家有个帅气大哥哥？”

“其实我是家里搬来了同父异母的弟弟，然后一时情不自禁...你是耽美看多了吧？我小时候就是个没心没肺的小屁孩，皮实得很，天天就知道和同学打球，打游戏。哪像...”我差点脱口而出，哪像你那么早开窍，幸好机灵如我立马將到嘴边的话吞了回去，“我大学前几乎都没想过谈恋爱这种事情。”

他笑了，不太相信的样子，“不会吧？小男孩从来没有接触过性？比如无意中看到爸爸藏在家里的小电影录像带，然后那里有反应了。”

“说起来，还真有。不过是在偷偷找我爸下的游戏的时候无意中看到硬盘里藏着色色的图片。”我苦笑着回忆，“那时候我就是个没开窍的青瓜蛋子，第一次看到男女高清无码的交合图片，吓得我赶紧点掉，心跳快到缓了好一阵子才恢复正常。”

他捂住嘴笑。

“后来那个画面就一直在我脑子里挥之不去，几天后我忍不住又去点那个盘。不过这次就不是脸红心跳了。”我深吸一口气，“因为我看清楚了照片里的男主角是我父亲。”

这个藏在我心里十多年的秘密，触及内心最深层柔软的伤口，我从未告诉过任何人，竟然在他面前轻松地坦白了。

他的笑容渐渐消失了，蜷缩着身体钻进我的怀里，好温暖，好香。我摸着他的后脑勺，像是摸一只大猫咪，“我就是这样知道我爸有别的女人，应该还不止一个。真讽刺，我以为我的父亲是个心疼妻儿的好男人，原来一切都是假象。其实有时候我想我那么反感他们催促我找女朋友，说不定是出于内心的抵抗情绪，别人说like father like son，我厌恶那些照片里男女的丑态，以及自己基因里的不忠。”

“你不是他。”他坚决地否定，“别害怕，你是我的温柔忠诚的好男人。”他像是安抚我一样蹭着我的胸膛，那里装着的悲伤情绪倾泻而出。

“换我说吧，如果那些学生时代的纯洁明恋暗恋不算的话，我第一次真正的体验是大学毕业后，读研究生的第一年，大概24岁。对象是个比我大五岁的男人。”他娓娓道来，”你可能不信，那之前我是禁欲系，对方虽然年纪大我那么多，可也没有什么实战经验。那真是一言难尽，除了痛，完全没有享受的感觉。我那时候又没开窍，还害羞，只能敷衍了事。”

原来我不是他的第一个，有些失落，“那后来呢？”

他：“其实我们做的很少，后来因为种种原因分手了。再后来辗转在不确定的关系中，技能是增长了不少，不过直到我遇到了你，才发现性原来还可以那么好。”

“等等，哥，你不是1吗？”

“我从来没说过吧？不过之前见过的对象，人家都直接默认让我当攻了，所以...”

“也没错，谁让你天赋异禀呢？”

说好了的不生气呢？说好了的不嫉妒呢？可是现实又一次啪啪打脸。第二天我离开鄂毓家后去公司上班，一整天大脑里反反复复回味着他关于初次体验的陈述。大五岁的男人，是谁？做什么的？长得有我帅吗？这两个人是怎么认识的？通过社交app约的吗？还是在酒吧看对眼？完全无法將这些思绪抛掷脑后。人家说有一有二就有三，那天下班我片刻不停地赶回家，再次將手伸向了他的日记，我要寻找一切关于那个男人的蛛丝马迹。

“男人是这个世界上最恶心的生物。

小学的时候，一次放学后，天下着大雨，我和两个女同学一起步行回家，还没走几步，其中一个姑娘突然莫名其妙地大哭起来，我们另外两人问她怎么了？那姑娘吓坏了，问了半天才问出来她刚才看到一个披着长雨衣推着自行车的男人，朝我们这里掀开了雨衣下摆，露出了丑陋的下半身。当时只有她一个人看见，我四处搜寻那个男人的踪迹，让我逮到肯定要啐他一口唾沫，再上前踢他那里，叫他再敢耍流氓，可早就没了人影。

那几年，我妈工作的事业单位因为上头贪/污，连年亏损，最终也只能破产保护，买断工龄，也就是一次性给员工一笔补偿，之后让人自己寻找营生手段。我妈跟着外婆自学自考了会计资格，之前在原单位做过几年会计，下岗后应聘了一家私营加油站的会计职位。

我妈是个懂得经营关系的人，总是和我说礼多人不怪，伸手不打笑脸人的道理。比如，加油站老板到我们县城办事，我妈都会热情地留他吃饭。还让我喊他李叔。第一次见李叔，我就觉得他的样子怪吓人的，他脸上有一块烫伤得皱皱巴巴的皮肤，一只眼睛似乎是受过伤一直睁不开。不过人不可貌相，听他自己说年轻时候当过几年兵，后来退伍自己做生意。

我妈在厨房忙活，李叔就和我闲聊，问我学习什么的，那天家里的空调温度调得低，李叔关心地问我：‘你这是血液循环不好啊。你看这腿青的。嘴唇也紫了。’说着就直接上手摸了我的大腿，我感觉不舒服，尴尬地躲开，也没吱声。李叔又提议‘我帮你看看手相吧？我年轻时候走南闯北，懂点看相。’我不想给他看，可他已经抓起了我的手，放在自己粗糙的手心里，摸着我的掌纹，神神叨叨的，我把手抽回来，刚好我妈端菜来客厅，‘这孩子，让李叔看看吗？以前给这孩子算命，都说比我命好。’

吃着饭呢，我妈突然又提起让我认李叔干爹的事，李叔似乎挺乐意的，我虽然不愿意，可耐不住母亲的推波助澜，也就叫了他干爹。我妈说多认个亲戚，逢年过节走动走动，我没有亲爹，认个有能力的干爹，说不定也能受到照应。

后来有一年暑假，我去市里参加辅导班，市里离我家县城有1小时车程，所以我妈就把我安排住在朋友家。到了那儿，我才知道是住李叔的房子，他在市中心有套大公寓，长期空着。我妈给我包了饺子，准备了很多菜，让我下课自己回家热着吃，还留了钱让我中午在学校买便当。我们那个年代的孩子，家长都忙，小孩一个人在家是常事。所以，我一个人住李叔家也不害怕。

直到暑假快结束的某一天，我回公寓发现李叔也在，他说要在市里办事住两天，让我一切照旧，千万别不自在。晚上我在浴室洗澡的时候，特地检查了几遍把门锁好了，我洗着洗着就听到有人在厨房讲话，是李叔和他女儿通电话，他正说到不知道借住家里的孩子有没有回来，说没听到我回来的动静。厨房的窗户和浴室的窗户可以相互看到，我小心翼翼探头往窗口一看，就看到那个男人在厨房的窗口也盯着我看。我赶紧蹲下来蜷缩着身体，不敢出声。过了很久，我才敢偷偷从浴室蹑手蹑脚地出来，躲进卧室，將门关好，卧室的锁原本就是坏的，我只能用椅子抵着门。

那晚，我睁着眼看着房门不敢睡，却迷迷糊糊地睡过去。恍惚间，我感觉有人压在我身上，不敢睁眼，一双粗糙的大手在摸我的身体。我厌恶地想推开他，可他是个孔武有力的成年男人，我又怎么可能成功。他布满茧的手指粗得像萝卜，掰开我的下体，硬生生地进来，好痛，好脏，好恶心。

这件事我没有告诉任何人，包括母亲。”

“该死！”我狠狠地照着书桌捶了一记，砸出了一个坑，日记掉落，脱落的纸张散乱一地。我的哥哥被一个男人强暴过。


End file.
